Under The Blood Red Sky
by SmokinHotRebel
Summary: Sasuke leaves her broken inside.....shutting her friends out for 4 years she's nothing but a wreck....but what will she do when Sasuke decides to return and has someone developed a desire to have her? Pairs are NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno and major SasuSau
1. The Return

Its been about 4 years since Sasuke left. Naruto has become a member of the ANBU and well Sakura…….hasn't recovered like everyone thought she would. If she wasn't out training with Tsunade, she was at home crying, sleeping, or studying. Naruto had been worried from day 1 but now hes worrying more then usual, because Sakura just seems to be getting worse….well according to Tsunade anyway since, Sakura didn't talk to anyone anymore.

Team Gai is holding a party for all the teams and Naruto is trying to convince Sakura to go. But its kinda hard since she won't open the door and he can't really hear threw the thick door.

"Sakura please open the door" Naruto pleaded.

He heard a muffled noise and was pretty sure it was yet another no.

But then to his surprise the door opened and a red eyed Sakura stood in the door way.

"Sakura….." He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"What" she snapped " are you coming in or not".

"Oh yea" he said stepping in.

For Sakura being a wreck, the apartment was still intact and pretty much clean except for the occasional pillow or blanket on the couch or chair.

"I came to tell you that you are invited to go to the Team Party tomorrow" He said turning to Sakura.

"No" She snapped suddenly.

"But atleast think it over…." He began.

"I'm NOT going….AND you can't make me" she sneered.

He sighed. Sakura can be sooo stubborn at times.

"Your not gonna change your mind" He asked.

"NO" she literally yelled.

"Well I tried" he said sighing, he turned and opened the door.

"It would be nice to see you there" He said and walked out the door.

Sakura slumped down against the wall.

What did I do…..My best friend and I……

She began to cry.

Maybe I should go

She thought about this idea.

Yea I'll go to say I'm sorry to Naruto

She knew she could have always gone to see him at Ichiracku(Is that how you spell it??) but she wanted to see all of her friends…..She knew they all needed to be apologized to….I mean sure they do she shut herself away from them for 4 years god….

She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of short jean shorts and a black tube top. She put a pair of matching black heels with the outfit when she put it on the back of her computer chair. She crawled under the covers of her nice warm bed. She thought about what might or might not be at the party….

One thing is for sure I won't hafta face Sasuke……

Or will she???

* * *

Yea well this is my first fic so its probabaly not that good...Lol anyways i left this one short just to see what people think of it so yea. So to voice your oppinion Review and or email me. 


	2. The Party

-Dream-

"If you won't stay take me with you" She cried.

"After all this time your still annoying" He said smirking.

That left her there dumbfounded.

How could he say that

He turned to leave.

"Don't go" she yelled and chased after him but stopped half way.

"If you go I will scream out and…." She started but he disappeared only to reappear behind her.

"Sakura" he said.

She could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you" He said and she felt a pain to her lower back causing her to lose conscious.

"Sasuke-kun" She managed to say before she fell to the ground.

Total darkness that's all she could see. Then she heard a soft ringing but it go louder and louder.

-End Dream-

Sakura awoke to the loud ringing of her alarm clock.

She shuddered at the nightmare she just had. It was the 4th time this week that it played over in her sleep, when she went after him to try and stop him/

She got out of bed and grab the clothes she set out the night before. Then she remember she didn't know the time of the party.

Maybe Tsunade knows

Instead of changing into her party clothes she changed into a pair of short black shorts and a white tank. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door locking it on her way out.

-Tsunade's Office -

"Why do you want to know the time of the party" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto mentioned it and I was just curious" Sakura said, trying to hide the fact that she was going.

Tsunade gave her a look, like she didn't believe her, and replied "its at 3 so …..".

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade mumbled.

The door opened and Shizune walked in, carrying a bunch of papers. Sakura heard Tsunade groan and she politely excused herself from the office.

She started her walk home. It wasn't a long walk but long enough to get whistled at by the guys that were out. When the kunoichi wasn't sporting her normal red puffy eyes she was the most beautiful girl in Konaha.

Lets see its 11:30 now so I have 3 and a half hours ……hmmm

She walked into her apartment and sat on the couch.

What to do

Then she remember something.

Maybe I'll actually be able to eat something today

She walked into the kitchen and immediately had a flash back of Sasuke and Naruto flinging flour, sugar, pots and anything else they could get their hands on, at each other.

Kakashi was standing in between the 2 trying to stop them but gave up and walked out. She saw herself at the other door laughing and dodging the flying pan coming her way. She looked at Naruto who was having so much fun and then she turned her attention to Sasuke who managed to get a spatula and whipped it at Naruto's head. She saw the smile on his face and immediately she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

She could feel the tears coming down her face.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE" she screamed to know one.

She sunk lower onto the couch and sat there waiting for her crying to subside.

This was the way she normally spent her days. Crying and screaming. She knew the whole in her chest where her heart should have been would never heal. But she also knew she couldn't stay like this the rest of her life…..she'd go insane.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom…..one of the 2 places she knew she wouldn't have a flashback. She climbed into the shower and let the warm water hit her back. She washed her hair and face and climbed out. Wrapping herself in a towel she walked into her room and sat on her bed. The only picture in her room was the one on her nightstand. At the moment it was flipped over so the picture couldn't be seen. She picked up the frame and turned the picture toward her. It was the only picture of her, Naruto and Sasuke. They were sleeping against a Sakura tree after a long and hard mission. She was laying on Naruto's shoulder and Sasuke was laying on her's. Kakashi had taken the picture and had given each of them a copy. Sasuke and Naruto almost killed him but she managed to hold them off. Then she noticed a couple of water drops on the glass and realized she was crying again.

"Oh Sasuke" she whispered and put the frame back with the picture hidden.

She got up and changed into her party clothes and sat back down on her bed. She stared out into space and didn't realize how fast the time flew. She looked over at her clock after what seemed like an eternity. It read 2:45.

Shit I'm gonna be late!!!!

She quickly put on her heels and raced out of her apartment.

She saw a shadow on the ground and stopped. She looked to her left and saw the huge Uchiha manor. There was no light and the place looked creepy to her, even in broad daylight. She felt uneasy staring at the building as if it was gonna eat her alive. She continued down the road until she came to the door of Gai's house.

Good and she pushed open the door.

When she entered through the door she was immediately tackled to the ground by Tenten.

"SAKURA" She yelled.

"Ten….gasp Ten" Sakura managed.

"Sorry" she said getting off Sakura and helped her up "I'm just sooo glad to see you its been a while".

"Yea" Sakura said feeling guilty.

"Lets go everyone else is outside" Tenten said taking her hand.

The guiltiness was eating at Sakura. How could she do that to all her friends.

Tenten lead her through the crowds of people, to a small group sitting near the pool.

"Hey everyone" Tenten said and Neji looked up, surprise written across his face.

He nudged Naruto in the side and he turned around.

"SAKURA – CHAN" He yelled jumping up and hugging her.

"Good to see you 2" she said smiling.

"Did someone say Sakura ….."Ino said turning around, "SAKURA" she hugged her tight.

"Hey Ino" Sakura said.

After a few more introductions and hugs, Ino and Tenten lead Sakura to the dance floor.

When they got there, Sakura thought she saw raven black hair but closed her eyes. When she reopened them, if he had been there he was gone now.

What am I thinking hes not here

She turned around to start dancing with Ino and Tenten but thought she saw it again.

Knock it off Sakura or you'll go crazy

She excused herself from Ino and Tenten and made her way to the deserted deck on the second floor. She stood against the banister and looked down at the party. She sighed.

"Sakura?" a voice said.

Sakura froze. There it was the voice she had been wanting to hear for the past 4 years. She turned around and looked straight into his black eyes.. She couldn't find his normal I'm too cool for you look in his eyes or the hate that was once there. She couldn't find a single emotion in his eyes. They were empty.

"Sasuke…"she finally managed to choke out.


	3. The Proposal

They stared at each other for the longest time. When Sakura got enough courage to open her mouth and say something she was interrupted.

"SAKURA" Ino's voice rang through the air, as she clung to Sakura's arm glaring at Sasuke.

"What are you doing up here, the party is down stairs" She said.

She wanted to get Sakura away from Sasuke. She dragged her away towards the stairs. Sakura tried to grab something to make her stop but everything seemed to be out of reach. Ino managed to get Sakura down the stairs with out falling and when they reached the bottom, she continued to drag her to a secluded spot, away from watchful eyes.

"What are you doing talking to that traitor" Ino hissed.

"But Ino…" Sakura cried.

"No buts, He almost destroyed you from the inside out" Those words instantly brought a glare to Sakura's eyes "and you looked willing to take him back…..What happened to the strong independent Sakura I knew".

Sakura shoved Ino against the wall and glared at her so hard it made her flinch.

"That Sakura no longer lives" She snapped and walked out the nearest door.

"Sakura….."Ino whispered and returned to the place the rest were sitting.

Sakura stormed out of the house blinded by tears and fury. She never noticed the 2 sets of eyes that followed her.

Sasuke (the 1st set of eyes) stood from the front deck and watching Sakura's slowly fading figure.

Remember the plan, Sasuke

The other set of eyes continued to follow her.

My my she doesn't seem happy

He chuckled to himself.

I'll get you Sakura, just you wait

And he disappeared.

Sakura flung open the door, slamming it shut and locking it before falling onto her couch, face pressed into a pillow, tears streaming down her face.

The memories of a few minutes ago still fresh in her mind.

"_What happened to the strong independent Sakura I knew" Ino said._

_She had thrown her against the wall and glared at Ino so hard she saw her flinch._

"_That Sakura no longer lives" She had snapped before letting go and walking out the door._

Its true all I am now is a stupid little cry baby…a weakling

She laid there for hours. She finally got up when she realized how dark the room was.

Nighttime

She switched on the lights and went to the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door. She went out and opened it.

"Sasuke" she said in disbelief, "Come in".

He took a couple steps in and she shut the door behind him.

"Let me go make some tea, please sit down" she said running to the kitchen.

Fighting back the tears and memories, she managed to start boiling some water. She felt eyes watching her and she turned to find Sasuke in the doorway staring at her with those….empty eyes.

She turned back around and got 2 cups and 2 tea bags. She poured the water in the cups and stirred in the tea bags. She felt a warm breath on her neck and turned to find Sasuke's face a few inches from hers. He leaned in and when their mouths were separated by a few centimeters he said something she had only dreamed of.

"Sakura" he said "will you marry me?"

And everything went black.


	4. The Acceptance

**Hey yea i'm sorry it took so long. I had writters block for a while so i just came up with this. Hope you like it!! and i promised the next couple of chapters won't take so long to get out becuz i have a preety good idead about what i'll write so yea!!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...but i wish i did..._

* * *

Sakura woke up the sun shining in her eyes.

"Owww" she said rubbing her head.

_Sakura...you marry me_

"Was I ….Was I dreaming" She said quietly.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ugh" She muttered and got out of bed.

She pulled on her robe and walked to the front door.

"Hello, Sakura" Naruto said as the door opened.

"Oh hey Naruto" she said yawning, "What are you doing here".

"I came by to see how your doing because you left early after a talk with Ino" He said "She came back and started crying, but wouldn't tell us why".

"Uhhh" Stuttered, that question caught her off guard.

"_What happened to the strong independent Sakura I knew" Ino asked._

_Sakura shoved her against the wall._

"_That Sakura no longer lives" she had snapped and walked away._

"Sakura" Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Umm come in" She said stepping to the side.

He walked in and turned to her as she closed the door.

**Should I tell him about Sasuke??**

_**Well duh**_

**I thought I got rid of you**

_**No I was just on a 4 year vacation**_

**Loser anyway I should tell him or I shouldn't**

_**You should because he's like your brother he deserves to know what going on in his sister's life**_

**But will he understand**

_**Yes he ….**_

"Hey Sakura are you alright you keep staring off into nowhere" Naruto asked, he was sitting on the couch looking at her.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about something" she said.

**I'm not lying**

_**Nope**_

"Like what" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She said smiling as she sat down next to him.

"Well yeah" He said smiling, he finally go to see her smile again.

"Ok" she said facing him "but you can't tell anyone else about it".

"Ummm ok" He said.

**Ok here we go**

_**Yeap**_

"Sasuke came by last night" Sakura said overlooking the darkened expression of her companion, "He …..He asked me to marry him".

"WHAT" was all you could here.

"Shhhh Naruto your gonna wake everyone up" Sakura hissed.

"Sorry but are you serious…that's not like Sasuke at all…What did you say" He asked.

"I didn't say anything….I kinda passed out" Sakura said her face turning a dark red.

"What are you gonna say" He said grabbing her shoulders.

"I…I don't know" she said.

"Say no we can afford for you to get hurt again…." He said

"Don't worry Naruto I can take care of myself" She said trying not to lose her temper.

_**How dare he tell us what to do**_

"Ummm crap I'm supposed to meet Hinata at Iciraku I'll see you later Sakura" He said jumping up and walking to the door.

"Bye Naruto" She said as he walked out.

**I have got to come up with an answer soon**

_**You still love him don't you**_

…………

_**Don't you**_

…**..yes**

_**Well then do what your heart tells you**_

Sakura stood up, deciding not to have any more conversations with her mind.

"First I'm gonna take a shower" She said to know one "Then I'll train maybe that'll help me decide".

She started to walk to the shower, when she stopped in her tracks.

**Do I love him???**

She continued to walk to the bathroom and got in the shower.When she got out she changed into a pair of black boy shorts and a white tanktop. Grabbing her weapons bag she pulled on her shoes and walked out the door, locking it on the way.

She entered the training area.

**Its been forever that I've been here**

After some stretching she drew a target on a tree and began to throw kuni at it.

She heard something in the bushes and she threw kuni in to them.

"OWWW" came an oddly familier voice.

"Lee?" she asked.

"I see your aim is as good as usual, Sakura-chan" He said getting out of the bushes while pulling a kuni out of his shoulder.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Lee" she said rushing over to him.

"Its ok you were defending yourself" he said as she placed her hands on the wound and healed it.

"So anyways what brings you out here" Sakura asked.

"I was gonna do some training but then I heard you so I decided to come and see if you wanted to train with me" He said.

"Sure as long as we don't do another 50 mile run, I wasn't able to get out of bed for 4 weeks" she laughed.

Of course that was before Sasuke left. Before she locked herself in her room. Before she refused to speak to anyone. Before her life changed.

"No it'll just be sparring" He laughed.

"Now that's something I can do" she smiled and got up.

She helped him up and they walked out into the field. They turned and faced each other.

"Ready" He yelled.

"Yeap" She yelled back.

"1….2…3…GO" They both said in unison and ran straight for each other.

An hour or so later, a very tired Sakura collapsed against a tree, and an oxygen-starved Lee fell against another.

"You…..Have…Definitely…Gotten….Stronger…." He said taking breaths in between.

"Thanks…." She wheezed.

After their breathing calmed down, Sakura decided to go home.

She was glad to spar with Lee because it got her mind off Sasuke. But she knew that it wasn't gonna last forever and she was now thinking about it again.

She was still thinking about her decision when she walked infront if the Uchiha manor. Even though she was pretty sure Sasuke was there, the big mansion still showed no clue of life. It still looked like the huge house that was gonna eat her.

She looked up to see a dark figure walking towards her.

**Sasuke….**

He ignored her and opened the front gate.

**Is he mad that I passed out…**

_**Probably you know how he is**_

She sighed and looked at his back.

"Sasuke" she called out.

He kept walking.

"I…..I….accept" she said.

* * *

So yea idk it was kinda a work in progress and i had writers block so it was really hard to think of what to write...so i hope you guys liked it...

Chapter 5 -Preview-

"What are you talking about...You can't be an Anbu"


	5. The Answer

* * *

_She sighed and looked at his back._

_"Sasuke" she called out._

_He kept walking._

_"I…..I….accept" she said._

_-End Recap-_

Damn where did that come from??

She stood there staring at his motionless back. He had finally stopped walking. She felt the ground shake.

WTF

Sasuke turned around.

"Sasuke" she screamed.

Soon she was swallowed up by darkness.

-End dream- (A/N: hahahaha betcha didn't see that coming anyways...moving on)

'"Sakura wake up" someone said shaking her.

"Huh...wa..." she said jumping straight up and hitting heads with the person.

Rubbing her head she looked up and saw Lee and Naruto...who was also rubbing his head.

"Whats going on" she asked standing up.

"According to bushy brows here you passed out as soon as you sat down after sparring with him" Naruto stated.

So it was just a dream, but is that truly what my heart desires...

"Yo earth to Sakura" Naruto said waving a hand in her face.

"Oh i'm sorry i worried you guys but i really need to get home and take a shower" she said walking off.

and to tell Sasuke my answer

* * *

I could be cruel and leave it off there but thats not long enough to suit me so i'll be nice and continue on!!!

* * *

-Naruto's P.O.V.-

"Man she really had me scared" Lee said.

"Yea, i'm glad you came to get me, I think Sasuke's return is putting a lot of stress on Sakura" I said.

"What do you mean" Lee asked.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke...he asked me to marry him" Sakura said.

"WHAT!"I yelled.

-End Flashback-

"I saw the scared look in her eyes, Sasuke is different an dthe difference is scaring her" I said to myself.

"Naruto what on earth are you talking about" Lee asked.

"Huh oh nothing, I hafta go" i said and ran off.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I walked into my house and took off my shoes.I walked to the bathroom and started a shower. Stripping off my clothes i got in and the warm water soothed my skin.

-Half an Hour later-

I walked out the door in a pair of jeans and a black halter top. My hair was back in a pony tail.(Hey i had to look somewhat nice for this)

Time to tell Sasuke my answer

I found the Uchiha compund no problem. The first house(Sasuke's) loomed out at me like a monster. I pushed on the iron gate and it creaked open. I walked through and closed it. The sun had set behind the house making the courtyard dark.

Maybe hes not home I'll go tommorow

NO i must tell him now

I walked up to the door and with a shakey hand knocked on it. It swung open as if on a spring. I quietly stuck my head in. The hallway was dimly lit and took my eyes a little bit to get used to. I walked in closing the door quietly. It has been a while since i was last here.Its still as dim as it was then but i also had a nicer Sasuke leading me around and a goofy Naruto cracking stupid jokes the whole way. I walked into what i remember as the family room. I looked toward the fireplace and looked at the picture above it.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke-kun" I asked walking over to the fire place.

"Hn" he replied getting up after tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Who are they" i asked pointing to the picture.

His face darkened and Naruto imedietly backed off.

I knew instantly who the were.

"Sasuke I'm sorry" I stuttered "I didn't mean to".

The 2 people in the picture were his dead parents.

-End Flashback-

The picture was now covered with dust and you couldn't really see it. I walked around until i found the stairs. If I rememeber correectly, Sasuke's room was up the stairs and the last door on the left . I began to climb the stair but stopped halfway as a nother flashback hit me.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto lets go" Kakashi yelled.

I was the first one out but stopped for some reason and Sasuke bumped into me and Naruot slammed into him sending me downt eh stairs, but before I hit the second step, Sasuke caught me.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Hn" he mumbled helping me get my balance.

-End Flashback-

I sighed.

"Damn alot has changed" I said to myself and continued up the stairs.

I walked down the hall and came to his door. To my surprise is was slightly open, but I knocked anyway. I heard a muffled, Come In, and i opened the door and walked in. His room like normal was pitch black.

"What do you want" He snapped, and I turned in that direction to see 2 red sharingan eyes staring at me.

Was I dreaming that he asked me to marry him?

**Nope**

I took a deep breath.

"Sasuke I came to tell you my answer to your proposal" I said calmly.

He kept his eyes on me as he stood up.

"Well" he said.

**Bastard**

"I accept your proposal" i said.

...Silence...

I was afraid to look at him. Those empty eyes could purge any soul.

"Good" he said, and i finally looked up at him my mouth hanging open.

** We accept his proposal and all he can say is GOOD????? my inner fumed.**

"Sasuke" I whisper.

"You will be staying with me from now on, Tommorow you can bring your things over" he stated simply.

Had too much time to plan this out

"Sasuke i have work tommorow" i said defiently(sp??)

"Well then after work i suppose" he said.

I growled but stopped when he looked at me with those dangerous red eyes. He walked by me and out the door. As soon as he closed it i sat on the bed.

Am I making the right descision?

**Do you still love him?**

Yea

**Then No I don't think your making the worng descision**

I layed backward on the bed pulling the cover over me. I finally realized how cold it was in there. I pulled the blankets closer around me and quickly fell asleep.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I had to leave if I stayed I'd given in. Her eyes, those beautiful jade eyes stared at me in shock and fear. I couldn't admit that i indeed loved her. Love was a weakness and even tho Itachi is gone, I still have Orochimaru after me and until i defeat that sick bastard I can't let her know. After awhile i decide to go back in my room. I opened the door puttin on my imapssive expression. I noticed Sakura was no longer standing there, but i could sense a chakra level. It was a very high chakra level too. I had never really paid attention to her chakra level, so i couldn't tell if it was her. I activated my sharingan and looked around. It was her and she was sleeping in my bed too. I walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in next to her. Stroking the side of her face, I really looked her face over. She really had marued from the annoying, love sick, fangirl, she used to be, and even before I left she started to mature. I wa sjust to blind to see it. I looked at her face. I was really lucky that she still loved me. And with that thought I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok well thats that...man did it take me forever to get this one out so again i'm really sorry!!!!i hope you like it since i nearly worked my brains out trying to figure out what to write...So yea review please!!!!**

**xFallenxAngelx13**


	6. The MissionFestival

Ok people sry it took so long. I was really busy with school crap and I kept writing and rewriting this chapter because well idk why I just didn't like the way it was going but anyways after a long wait here is Chapter 6 of Under The Blood Red Sky!!!!

-When I was writing this I was listening to my science teacher talk like an idiot but as I'm typing this I'm listening to Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney-

Chapter 6 –The Mission-

-Sakura's P.O.V-

Why is my bedroom so cold

I snuggle under the blankets.

Damn it's really cold in here

I move closer to the unknown source of heat in the bed, my hand brushing against skin. My eyes flew open and I was staring into the onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"WOAH" I yelled backing off until I fell out of bed, taking all the blankets with me.

"Owww" I muttered trying to untangle my feet from the blanket, and stood up. Sasuke was sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Do you always get up like that" he ask with a bored expression on his face.

It took me only seconds to realize where I was and why I was there. I had accepted his proposal and fell asleep there.

"No I just…umm…uh… hey do you know what time it is" I asked.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"8:30" he said.

"Crap I'm gonna be late" I yelped and ran out of the room grabbing my shoes along the way.

At the door I quickly threw my shoes on, put my hair up into a pony tail and turned around. Sasuke was at the top of the stairs looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be back after 5 and I hope my dear _fiancée _will help me move my things" I growled.

He just stood there and smirked.

I raced out of the house mumbling Bastard under my breath.

OMG Tsunade is going to kill me for being late!!!

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

After Sakura stormed out of the house, I went to take a shower.

As I got in, I tried to go over things I would like to do today.

We'll theres training……and more training…..OO and lunch…..and yet more training…..wow what a boring day

I got out and dressed in a pair of tan shorts and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back (like he wore for the chunnin exams). I was walking to the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

-Sakura's P.OV-

I ran through the hospital doors and almost collided with another intern. I mumbled a quick sorry and went to the front desk. Yumi Horishomi was giggling at me.

"Good Morning Haruno-san" she giggled.

"Morning Yumi-san" I mumbled back, making her giggle more.

"Where am I needed today?" I asked.

"Let me check" she said going through papers. "your need in the OR, you are helping with surgery"

"Ok thank you" I said and ran to the stairs and flew up them (not literally just ran really fast).

I went and got changed then entered the OR. Hatake Kakashi laid on the table. Well more like tied, myself along with Naruto, and Sasuke knew his fear of hospitals.

I walked over shaking my head, "Kakashi-sensi this is the 4th time this week you've been in the hospital, for someone who doesn't like hospitals you are a frequent customer" I said.

He didn't look at me. I sighed and began to check his chart. 2 broken ribs, and a punctured kidney. Good Job Kakashi I just had to fix this last week. I sighed again and shook my head.

"I heard Sasuke is back" He finally said.

My head shot up from the chart.

"Yea" my voice said shaking.

"Are you happy" He asked.

Why does he care

"I…" I stuttered.

"Haruno-san" Mito-san came in.

Saved by the doctor I mentally wiped my forehead.

"Are you ready to get started" she asked.

"Sure" I said.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I walked down the street toward the Hokage tower, ignoring the stares and whispers going on around me. I really couldn't careless. If Sakura would have been with me, she would have glared them down, but I just kept my cool and walked up the stairs. I could hear Naruto and Tsunade going at it, and when I walked in I thought Naruto was gonna go threw the roof.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE" Naruto yelled.

"Because all other shinobi are away on missions" Tsunade growled glaring at Naruto.

As the argued, I went a took a seat next to a sleeping Shikamaru.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

As soon as I walked through the door I collapsed on the couch. Today was one of the hardest days in a while.

_Are You Happy_ Kakashi's question still lingered in my head, like it had all day.

"Am I happy?" I asked myself quietly.

The door opened up and Sasuke walked in. I looked up at him, but he ignored me and went up the stairs. I sighed and got up, and walked to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Sakura" Sasuke said suddenly making me jump a bit.

I turned around to find him leaning on the door frame with no shirt on. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Yes Sasuke?" I turned around quickly to get 2 plates out of the cupboard.

"I was…..wondering if….you wanted…to go to the….festival tonight" He said with difficulty.

I had totally forgotten about the festival.

I turned back around, "Sure but why are you asking me, normally I have to ask you to go……who paid you?" I asked.

He snorted.

"I went to the Hokage Tower to get information about a mission and she said I should ask you since I'll be gone for 2 weeks" He said.

2 WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

After the hearing and crap, Tsunade asked to me stay after.

"Sasuke I heard, from Naruto, that you asked Sakura to marry you" she said, "Am I right?"

I nodded.

She opened up a drawer and pulled something out. She handed it to me. I looked at her to the cloth bundle back to her.

"They were you parent's I'm sure you want to make your marriage official" she said.

I nodded again.

" That's it you may leave" she said and I began to walk out.

"Oh and Sasuke" she said and I stopped in the doorway, "I recommend you take Sakura to the festival tonight, since your gonna be gone for 2 weeks".

"I'll think about it" I said and walked out.

When I walked through the door, I saw Sakura look at me out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored her and went up the stairs. I had just taken off my shirt when I decided I would take her to the festival. I walked back down the stairs, to find out she was in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner.

"Sakura" I said leaning against the door frame.

She turned around and her cheeks turned red. I fought the urge to roll me eyes.

She turned back around and got 2 plates out, "Yes Sasuke?" she asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I was…..wondering if….you wanted…to go to the…festival tonight" I said difficulty.

She turn back around.

"Sure by why are you asking me, normally I have to ask you to go…..who paid you?" she asked, and again I fought the urge to roll my eyes, so I snorted instead.

"I went to the Hokage Tower to get information about a mission and she said I should ask you since I'll be gone for 2 weeks" I said.

"I will have to go home to change" she said after a while, "If you don't mind picking me up there?"

"Whatever" I said and walked away.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I quickly put away the dishes and grabbed my bag.

"Sasuke I'm Leaving, pick me up in like an hour and a half" I yelled.

"Whatever" he said.

I ran out the door.

I opened the door and went in locking it behind me. I went straight up to the bathroom and started the shower. After stripping off my clothes I got in. I was in there for a half an hour. When I got out, I went to my room, I went to my room and picked out a white knee length wavy skirt. I also picked out a pink tube top that tied at the bottom left corner and 3 inch strappy heels. I put my hair half up and half down and curled it. I put on a black choker necklace with a silver heart on it. I put silver dangly earrings in and 2 rings on my left hand. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with how I looked. I applied my makeup and changed purses.

Ding Dong.

I had matched the timing perfectly. I walked carefully down the stairs and opened the door. Sasuke stood there in black dress pants, a white dress shirt(that was only button til the top 2), and a jacket(like a tuxedo kind). His hands were in his pockets and his eyes scanned over my outfit, making me blush.

"Let's go" I said closing and locking my door.

We walked side by side in silence. It was starting to get dark out and as we got closer to the center of the village, I could see the festival lights. We walked through the admissions boot( which Sasuke kindly paid for an di had to check his temperature to make sure he was feeling alright) and I could see all the glares he was receiving. I glared right back and a bunch of them backed off.

"Sasuke where do you want to go" I asked.

"Hn" he said.

"That's a big help" I said sarcastically

"I know" he smirked.

"Well fireworks start in 2 hours, what should we do" I said.

"Eat" he said and I remembered I didn't finish cooking dinner.

"Opps my bad" I said scratching the back of my head and he raised an eyebrow.

We went to a small food stand.

"What can I get you" the guy asked.

"Ummm a sprite please" I said.

"That's it" Sasuke asked.

"Yea" I said walking to find a table.

Sasuke came 10 minutes later with a tray full of food. He set it on the table and I got my sprite off of it. He finished his food in the time it took me to finish my sprite. We got up and threw our trash away.

"Now what should we do" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Fireworks start in a half an hour" I said.

Suddenly he got an evil smirk on his face, and I backed away.

"How about the Ferris Wheel" he said.

HE KNOWS I HATE HEIGHTS!!!!!!

"Well…ummmmm…I don't know…" I stammered.

"Lets go" he said walking towards the Ferris Wheel.

I stood there for a little bit.

"Wait up" I yelled running after him( A/N:well more like speed walk since you can't really run in heels believe me I tried and I sprained my ankle really badly)

My heel got caught on a wire and I tripped. Sasuke turned around and caught me.

"Opps my bad" I said.

"You're still such a clutz" He said helping me to my feet.

"Yea I know" I said dusting myself off.

"Come on" he said moving to the ginormus (gi-nor-mus) wheel.

I limped along behind him, my ankle throbbing.

"How many" the operator asked.

"Two" Sasuke said.

He nodded and pulled a lever stopping the ride. Sasuke got in and the operator helped me in. I sat across from Sasuke. Soon the ride started up again and I shrank back in my seat, and closed my eyes, afraid. As the ride went higher, it got colder and I found myself rubbing my arms for warmth. I felt something drape around my shoulders. I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke sitting next to me and his jacket on my shoulders. I pulled it around me tighter and snuggled closer into Sasuke. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and his hand rest on my arm. I sighed contentedly.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I watched as Sakura enclouse herself in a invisible box. Her fears haven't gotten any better. She closed her eyes and rubbed her arms. I felt bad for bringing her on here when I knew she didn't like heights. I quietly got up and sat ext to her, putting my jacket around her shoulders. Her eyes opened and she looked at me. She pulled the jacket closer and snuggled closer to me. I fought really hard against the urge to push her away. I put my arm around her and rested my hand on her arm. This felt good, I felt happy. She always made me feel better, even though I never showed it. Having someone care for me was something I always had, no matter how many times I tried to get rid of her, she always stayed, and I'm thankful for that. For those 4 years with Orochimaru, I never forgot about her, never stopped thinking about her. I looked down at her. And I never will stop thinking about her.

After a few more times around, we got off. I let her keep the jacket, because it was getting cold out. We made our way over to a small hill away from everything and sat down. She took off her shoes and leaned on my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulder. And then I got a really good idea.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I leaned on Sasuke's shoulder surprised he hadn't pushed me away yet. This Sasuke was the only one I could handle being around. He was sweet and romantic. My ankle still throbbed but I didn't care.

"Sakura" he said making me jump a bit.

I pulled back and he stood up.

"Did I do something" I asked as he helped me up.

I put all my body pressure on my left leg because my right ankle screamed in protest.

"I think I need to do this properly" he said taking something out of his pocket and getting down on one knee.

My eyes widened. In his hand was a black velvet box.

"Sakura" he said "will you marry me?"

I pulled him up.

"Yes" I said.

He smirked and took the ring out of the box and placed it on my right ring finger. He sat down and pulled me on his lap. I definitely liked this Sasuke. The firworks started and we watched them together.

-2 hours later-

"Did you have fun" I asked.

"Yea I guess" he said.

"That's good" I said.

We continued walking. I remembered I have no clothes or anything at his house.

"Hey Sasuke" I said.

"Hn" he said.

"Do you mind if we stop at my house so I can pick up a few things" I asked.

"I don't care" he said.

We continued down the road and came to my house. I unlocked the door and went in. I turned around and saw Sasuke still standing outside.

"You can come in you know" I said and he walked in cautiously.

"Take a seat I'll be down in a few minutes" I said and went up stairs to gather things together.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

As soon as Sakura disappeared up the stairs I walked around. Pictures of her and her parents hung in the hallway. Her and Ino when they were younger in the kitchen, and some others of people I didn't know. I walked out to the living room and looked around. I saw 2 pictures one was face down and the other one stood straight up. I looked at the one that stood straight up. It was of her, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. Her new team. I picked up the face down one. It was Me, Her, Naruto and Kakashi. I could see why this was face down. It brought back to many memories she didn't want to remember. I placed it back face down and sat on the couch, waiting for her to come down stairs.

-Sakura P.O.V-

I ran upstairs and grabbed an empty bag. I started going through my cloths picking out pajamas, and cloths for tomorrow. I ran to the bathroom and gathered all my bathroom supplies.

"Ok I have everything time to go" I said and ran down the stairs.

"Sasuke I'm ready" I said and he stood up.

"Finally" he said.

"Sorry" I said "lets go".

"Ok" he said and opened the door.

"ok" I said.

He walked out and I followed behind, locking the door behind me.

We walked to his house in silence. He opened the door, and I walked in. I went straight up stairs. My ankle was throbbing painfully. I changed into my pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed. Sasuke came in later.

"Whats wrong" he asked.

"Huh oh nothing" I said sliding under the covers.

"Hn" he said, taking off his shirt and getting in on the other side.

I sighed.

I felt my eyes start to droop. As I started to fall asleep, I felt his arm drape over my side. I smiled and fell asleep.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

As soon as we walked in, Sakura went straight up the stairs. I went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water. I then went upstairs to find, Sakura sitting on the bed staring at the floor.

"Whats wrong" I asked, not caring.

"Huh oh nothing" she said sliding under the covers.

"Hn" I said, taking off my shirt and got in on the other side.

She just laid there with her back to me. I scooted closer and put my arms around her waist. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Ok people that's it I hope ya'll like it cuz it took me forever to write it. Ok so I'll try to get out the next chapter before Halloween but idk I'm busy in school and I'm in a few parades but I'll try my hardest to get it out so take a look.


	7. Sakura's In Trouble

OH YEAH 2 UPDATES IN 1 DAY I RULE……..anyways……

Ok I got a review from naruto.luv.llamas hoping I would update before Halloween. Here the plan. I wanna be on at least chapter 10 before Halloween, maybe more, who knows. But anyways I finished this one today in on of my boring classes and started chapter 8. This one is a little short because I needed to get to a part and it was really short. But anyways I promise chapter 8 will be a long one to make up for this one. So enough chatting…..Here's The 7th Chapter of: Under The Blood Red Sky!

-Writing: Listening to My math teacher tell me sumthin I'll never remember-

-Typing: Listening to I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne

Chapter 7 –Sakura's in Trouble-

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I woke up the next morning to find Sasuke not in bed.

Figures I probably overslept and he left without saying goodbye….Typical

I sighed and pushed off the covers. I placed my feet on the ground and instantly pulled back my right leg. My ankle was screaming in protest at the sudden pressure. I looked at it and found it was swollen beyond belief. I put my hand on it and green chakra began to form around it. It slowly returned to its normal size. I placed it back on the floor an dthis time it didn't hurt. I stood up and walked out the door. I went down the stairs only to have the living daylights scared out of me. A loud crash came from the kitchen making me almost fall down the stairs. I slowly went to the kitchen. I saw Sasuke standing in the middle with a pot in one hand and egg in the other.

"Sasuke your still here?" I questioned "I thought you left hours ago".

"No I hafta leave in a half an hour but I'm starving" he growled.

"Here" I said pushing him out of the way gently, "Let me do it".

I avoided his death glare as I started to get things together and put away things I didn't need.

-10 minutes later-

I had omelets, muffins, toast, eggs and pancakes spread across the table. I handed a plate to Sasuke and he began to dig in.

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it" I told Sasuke who went back to eating his food.

I walked out into the parlor and opened the front door. There stood Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

"HEY Sakura….did I wake you" he asked.

"No come in I bet you didn't eat breakfast again" I said stepping to the side as he walked in.

I followed him to the kitchen and handed him a plate. Sitting down with my coffee I realized neither one of them spoke to each other. I frowned but decided not to ask.

-Half an Hour later-

Naruto and I were sitting on the couch watching Sasuke rush around getting his things together.

"Ok I'm ready" He said.

"Ok" I said standing up, Naruto did the same.

They picked up their bags and I opened the door.

"Bye, Be careful" I said hugging Naruto.

I turned to Sasuke but he just nodded.

Great the NO!!! touchy Sasuke is back

I smiled and they walked out the door. I waved and closed the door. I looked around. The huge masion was min alone for the next 2 weeks.

ALONE!!!!

I started freaking out.

Ring Ring

"HOLY SHIT" I put my hand on my chest an dtook a deep breath.

I was just a bit too jumpy.

Ring Ring

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Sakura, Its Tsunade" Tsunade said.

"Hey Sensi" I said.

"You don't need to come to work today we got enough help" she said.

"Ok" I said happily and then hung up.

"Well I guess I can clean" I said looking around.

-Unknown P.O.V-

"Boss Sakura has been laid off of work" Unknown person said.

"Good, if we can't get to the killer of Uchiha Itachi then we'll go through her" I said.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

-5 Hours Later-

I laid exhaustedly on the bed. I had cleaned the living room, kitchen, and our bedroom. I was dead tired. I didn't notice it but my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

-Dream-

I was once again in the Forest Of Death. I looked around and saw Sasuke being bitten by Orochimaru. I screamed and ran towards him. I kneeled so I could look at him. I went to grab his hand, but my hand went right through. He yelled out in pain

"Sasuke" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes.

"Sasuke please hang on" I yelled.

He stopped shaking and lifted his head. I gasped and tears ran down my face. His beautiful black eyes had been replaced with Orochimaru's eyes. He was smiling, an evil smile.

"NO" I screamed.

-End Dream-

I shot out of bed, covered in sweat and screaming NO! I looked around and it was dark outside but darker in the room. I shivered and realized I was still wearing my cleaning clothes.(A/N: She changed out of her pjs to a jeans and a tank top) I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I bent down to get a glass and turned around only to drop it.

"Hello Sakura-chan long time no see" Kisame smirked.

Deidara and Toby were standing behind him.

"What do you want" I snarled.

"OOO cranky much, its fun to mess with you when your in a bad mood" Deidara smirked.

I got into a fighting stance.

"Now Now Saku-chan we don't want to fight" Toby said.

"Then what do you want" My words were laced with venom.

"We came to get you" Kisame said.

Toby put his hands together and formed a hand sign. My eyes widened and I ran out of the room.

"Find her and meet back here" Kisame growled.

I ran up the stairs and locked myself in the bedroom.

"Hey Saku-chan come out we don't want to hurt you" Toby said.

"Liar" I muttered under my breath and moved just in time as Deidara came crashing through the door. I turned around and charged my fist with chakra. I flung my fist at Deidara and caught him on the cheek sending him flying into Toby. I punched the window and jumped out. When I landed on the ground, Kisame came out of no where and grabbed me. He put his hand over my mouth and held my nose shut. I was losing air and my vision started to blur.

"Sleep tight Sakura-chan" were the last things I heard.

-Tsunade's P.O.V-

"Why hadn't Sakura showed up for work today" Yumi asked.

"I don't know" I said rubbing my temples, "Lets go see why she didn't' come".

We walked to the Uchiha compound and saw a broken window.

"Uh Oh" Yumi said and we both ran in.

"Sakura" we yelled.

Yumi ran up the stairs and I went into the kitchen. Glass was spread everywhere.

"TSUNADE" Yumi screamed, and I sprinted up the stairs.

The door to a bedroom was busted off and a piece of cloth hung from what used to be a door frame. I picked it up and looked it over. My eyes widened. It was the Akatsuki.

"Get Anbu here now an dsend a messenger to get Sasuke….NOW" I yelled.

Again I'm sorry that its short but I needed to get to this part fast so I promise the next few chapters will be long to make up for this one!! So I'll try to get another update soon!!!

xEclipsexOnxThexBeachx23


	8. The Escape

Ok people I'm really sorry to all those readers that have been patiently waiting. I was hoping to have up to chapter 10 and my new story started by Halloween. Well school decided to pick up then and we had tests like everyday and crap and I couldn't write and when I did I got in trouble. But finally school has died down now and I was able to write again. SO I hope to be at chapter 10 by thanksgiving and this time I won't break that promise. So yea I'm really sorry to everyone.

I'm extra sorry to Hinataluvsnaruto. I know I promised to get out the chapters and I didn't. so yea I'm really really really sorry!!!!

Disclaimer: I do no own naruto…..too bad….lol

Writing: Teacher drone on about earthquakes

Typing: The Pretender by The Foo Fighters & All these thing I hate (revolve around me) by Bullet For My Valentine

Now on too the next chapter!!!!

Chapter 8 –The Escape-

-Sakura's P.O.V-

When I came too, I was in a dark cell, chained to a wall.

Akatsuki Hideout

I pulled my right hand forward. It didn't budge. I charged my arm with chakra and pulled it forward, it broke.

Ah ha

I was about to break the other one, when a door opened up and a bright light shown in. I had to squint to be able to see anything.

"Awwwww is our cherry blossom trying to escape" I recognized kisame's taunting voice.

I snarled.

"Scary, huh? Deidara" Kisame teased.

"Sure is" Deidara's annoying voice entered.

The next thing I knew I was down on my knees and Deidara was tying my hands behind my back. Kisame was at the cell door, smirking. I growled and glared at him. He came over and knelt infront of me, taking my chin in his hand.

"If you want to live, I'd suggest you listen and come along without hassle" He said and I spit in his face.

"Argh" he growled and punched me in the face.

Deidara hauled me to my feet and pushed me out the door.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

"Are we almost there" Naruto whined.

"Almost dobe" I growled.

"Hmph" he pouted.

"SASUKE" I thought I heard someone yelling my name.

I ignored it and continued on.

"UCHIHA SASUKE" I heard it again.

"Hey do you guys here something" Naruto asked.

Good I wasn't the only one who heard it

-Kiba's P.O.V-

As soon as Yumi busted into headquarters, Tsunade came in more serious then I have ever seen. (A/N: Yumi is Kiba's fiancée).

"I need a group of Anbu, the best ones we have" she said then turned to me, "Kiba I need you to go get Sasuke back".

I nodded and left with Yumi. She explained everything by the time we got to the entrance/ exit of the village.

"Kiba you got it" she asked.

"Yeap I'll have him back here as soon as I can" I said giving her a quick kiss then taking off.

After hours of nonstop speed jumping I finally saw them up ahead.

"SASUKE" I yelled.

Nothing.

I took a deep breath.

"UCHIHA SASUKE" I yelled again.

Nothing.

I need to get closer

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

"SASUKE UCHIHA" This time we all heard it and we stopped.

Kiba landed in front of me.

"Sasuke...wheeze you need breath to get back home wheeze fast" he said in between breathing.

"Why" I asked alarmed.

"Sakura" he started.

That was all I needed and I was off in the opposite way we were headed.

Back to Konaha and back to Sakura.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

Deidara brought me to another bright room, and again I had to squint to see anything. There was a balcony that went around to whole room. On the balcony were a lot of black hooded people. There in the center was a huge throne chair and a big black hooded man stood up.

"Haruno Sakura, your fiancée, Uchiha Sasuke has been charged with murder of Uchiha Itachi" he said.

"So what" I growled back "Itachi killed their entire family, he deserves what he got".

"Silence wench" He snapped and Kisame punched me in the stomach, making me spit up blood.

"Since Uchiha Itachi has been killed we must take something that belongs to Uchiha Sasuke" he smirked evily.

My eyes widened. They were going to kill me!! I stepped on Deidara's foot, making him stumble backward. I kicked him and he fell over. Kisame appeared next to me and I jumped up, spun, and kicked him in the face. More of the hooded creatures came down, and I recognized Toby. I kicked him and turned around. I noticed an open door and sprint towards it. As soon as I was out, I pumped some of my remaining chakra into my legs and sprinted down the halls. I finally found a window and kicked it. The glass shattered scratching y skin. I knelt down and picked up a piece. I rubbed it against the rope , slowly ripping it.

"Hurry this was, I heard a crash, she can't escape" I heard voices coming down the hall.

I rubbed the glass harder, successfully cutting the rope and my wrist. I winced but jumped out the window. Kisame was right outside smirking.

"And where does our cherry blossom thinks she going" he growled.

"Home" I sneered.

"Yea…..right" he smirked and ran at me, unsheathing his giant sword.

I jumped out of the way and started doing handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: PHENOIX FLOWER JUTSU" I yelled.

Sasuke would be so proud that I learned fire jutsu.

Kisame's eyes widened as the trees around him caught on fire. I took advantage of the distraction and ran at him with a chakra filled fist. I landed it straight into his gut. I took out a kuni and slammed it into his shoulder. He punched me in the stomach and sent me flying into a tree, which cracked in half. I rolled out of the way, just in time, or I would have been squashed. Kisame was on his knees and I jumped onto a tree branch.

"Crap I used all my chakra" I winced as I put my hand on my wrist. I turned from the fire and jumped into the forest, who knows if I'll make it to Konaha alive.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

I raced home with new found speed. What happened to Sakura, I needed to know. I soon came to the entrance to the village. I sprinted in and came face to face with girl about the same age as Sakura.

"Hi names Yumi, Anbu has traced Sakura to the Akatsuki hideout North of here" she said.

I listened intently as she told me the route to go, and I was off.

-3 hours later-

I could feel a chakra level, it was fading but I could still feel it. I ran to it and hid behind a tree. I took a quick look and saw Sakura passed out on the ground. I jumped down and kneeled next to her. I pulled her onto my lap, her body was badly beaten up. I grabbed her wrist, there was a nice size wound on it and it was bleeding badly. Her pulse was fading, along with her chakra level. I got up and held her bridal style and ran back to Konaha.

I wasn't going to lose her not again.

Ok well there is that I hope you liked it again I'm really sorry it took so long to update, blame school….but anyways yea I hope to be passed chapter 10 by thanksgiving but don't hold me too it just in case school gets in the way…. 3

xEclipsexOnxThexBeachx23


	9. ATTENTION!

Omg OK I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story but at Thanksgiving my brother spilled water all over my computer. So now it doesn't work. Idk how long it will take me to get it fixed so it may take a long time until I update again. I'll try to get to my friends house to update it or I'll have her type it. If your wondering how I got this I'm using a school computer. Oh crap here comes a teacher again ill try to update soon but I'm not guarantying anything!!!!!

xEclipsexOnxThexBeachx23


	10. Anything for You

Ok yes it is out but only thanks to my friends, they were nice enough to put it out.

So yea here it is the 9th chapter of 'Under the Blood Red Sky'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…But if I did…

Dedication: Rachel & Rhonda for putting this chapter up in my time of need!

(Thanks Ashley! All teary eyed.)

-Listening to-

Writing: Teacher blabbering about how we will use math in the future blah blah blah.

Typing: Ray here! Um…let's see. Hellogoodbye!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Chapter 9- Anything for You-_

My whole body ached. My eyes hurt to open, but I forced them open anyway.

It was dark, so it took a while until my eyes focused.

I wanted to rub my eyes, but both my arms felt like they were heavy pieces of lead.

"Where am I?" I said, not even expecting an answer back.

"You're in the hospital." A voice said.

I looked toward the voice, and my cheeks grew hot.

It was Sasuke.

"I thought you left. Not…that I'm complaining, or anything." I said.

"I came back after you disappeared." He said.

I wonder if he's been here the whole time….knowing him it's unlikely.

"Were you…um, the one who came to save me?" I asked, cautiously.

"Hn." He grunted.

He could give me a yes or no answer.

"I'm so sorry." I said looking away from him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For making you come home." I hiccupped.

"It's fine." He said.

"Sasuke…Sakura." I heard Tsunades soft voice.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

I looked back.

Tsunade was at the door. Sasuke was sitting in the chair, arms crossed, glaring at Tsunade.

"Are you two arguing?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Ok Sasuke can you leave us?" She asked in a polite tone.

He nodded once and then he walked out of the room.

Tsunade closed the door.

"He's by your side since you came in four days ago. He hasn't left you, except for health issues because I yelled at him." She said looking at my charts.

"Seriously?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Do you think I'd lie to you Sakura?" She said.

"No." I muttered.

"Ok now relax. I have to finish healing you. You should be able to go home in the morning." She said.

"What…OW...time is it?" I winced as she put the anesthetic needle into my arm.

"I really think you may be the one to save Sasuke from his dark chamber."

That was the last thing I heard before I drifted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chirping of birds brought me back.

I opened my eyes and closed them again.

Too bright

"So your finally awake are you?" I heard Sasukes voice.

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't." I yawned.

I opened one and saw him smirk in my direction.

Damn hot….sexy bastard

I inwardly growled and sat up relieved that I don't hurt anymore.

Yes!

I smiled. He raised an eyebrow.

I got out of bed and realized I was in a hospital gown.

"Eh…er...um." I stammered.

He held a bag in front of my face.

"Ino dropped it off before you woke up." He said.

For some reason I hugged him before grabbing the bag and going into the bathroom.

**-Sasuke-**

I stood there, dumbfounded, as she went into the bathroom.

Why did she hug me?

"Sasuke?" I heard her yell.

I opened the door slightly, refusing to look inside.

"Hm?" I said.

"Do you have a rubber band or something?" She asked.

There was a bunch on the nightstand next to her bed.

I quickly grabbed a few and placed them with her clothing.

"I put them with your clothes." I stated.

"Ok. Thankyou!" She giggled.

"Hn." I said, and slowly close the door.

"What were you doing?" I jumped at his voice. I hadn't even heard him.

"Jeeze Naruto! I wasn't doing anything." I mumbled.

"Uh huh. Sure." He snickered.

"Shut up." I snarled.

"Well I was hoping to give these to Sakura, but I have to go so can you?" He asked. He handed me a bouquet of roses and a card.

"Hinata felt bad that she couldn't come to see her, so she told me to get them and give them to her." He said.

"Alright." I said as he placed them on the nightstand.

"Tell her I stopped by." He said and ducked out of the room.

Soon after, I heard the water shut off.

I look over at the roses. They were in full bloom and really pretty. There must have been at least 13 of them.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Sakuras voice.

I turned and looked at her.

She was drying her hair, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black v-neck tank top.

"Naruto stopped by to drop these off." I said pointing to the roses.

She put down her towel and put her hair up. Walking over near me she picked up the roses, smelling them.

"Oh! There are so pretty." She admired them.

[Twitch Twitch

"What's wrong with you?" She noticed, picking up the card.

"Nothing." I said.

"Aww it's from Hinata too!" She picked up the card, reading it though.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard someone's voice.

Tenten-san!" Sakura squealed when she turned around. She hugged her tightly.

"I rushed over as soon as Lady Tsunade told me you were here." She said.

"Yeah. And she dragged me along." Neji muttered, coming fully into the room.

"Aw, Neji-san!" She said and hugged him as well.

"It's nice to see you Sakura-chan." He said while hugging her back.

[Twitch Twitch Twitch

"Hey Sasuke." They said to me.

I nodded.

"We are getting ready to leave, so we'll see you later." Sakura said.

"Ok," Tenten said, grabbing Neji's hand, "See you later guys."

They left without another word.

**-Sakura-**

As soon as Tenten and Neji left I felt Sasuke at my side, his hand wrapped around my arm.

"What is your relationship with Neji?" He snapped, my forehead becoming clammy.

"Whoa Sasuke! Calm down, "I said, wrenching my back away from his grip," Neji is my friend. He's married to Tenten, my other friend."

"Oh." He said, becoming relaxed once more.

Over protective much?

I finished packing up the rest of my stuff while Sasuke sat near by, arms crossed. He was watching me intently as if I was about to fall over at any minute.

"Ok. I'm ready to go home now." I said, and went to pick up my bag. Before I could move again, he had it in his hand and standing by the door.

"Let's go." He said, and I walked by his side, in uncomfortable silence.

Once we were checked out, we were on our way home.

I put the roses in a vase, and set it in the living room with the card.

"This room really needs to be cleaned." I said coughing. I opened the blinds and the sun came in.

"It looks better in here already." I clapped my hand together, pleased.

Sasuke grunted again and went into the kitchen.

I head upstairs to put my things away.

[DING DONG

"I got it!" I yelled and rushed down the steps.

Sasuke leaned in the doorway smirking. I felt that he was enjoying me staying here.

I opened the door, to see Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Congratulations Sakura!" They all jumped on me at once, yelling.

Ok I'm sorry it took so long to get it out because my computer is still not working. I Hope to get it fixed soon but idk with my mom cuz she's pretty pissed it's broken. But thanks to my friends (You're welcome!) that put this chapter up for me. So yea say thanks to them…. (Ray really. Lol)

Usernames- Rachel: xRachiru1x

Rhonda: Usagixchan7


	11. Breaking Up The Fun

Ok I'm using a school computer to put this out. So be happy, because I'm risking my computer use to make you guys happy, when I should be looking up something on Shakespeare…boring…. so yea anyway this chapter is more of a filler chapter because its about the wedding preparations but it's a must read because at the end there is a surprise.

I can't believe I'm actually on the 10th chapter. And it's a story people like to read too, so I'm very proud of myself.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto…too bad though….

Listening too –

Writing – Well I just finished my test in science

(Which for once I didn't do that bad in) so I decided to write it.

Typing – My teacher was talking about how great Shakespeare was…I didn't learn anything because I wasn't paying attention.

DEDICATION!!!! –

To all those who read and reviewed my story so far especially:

xRachiru1x

Usagixchan7

ShinjuUchiha

The Angel Of Sincerity

THANKS A LOT GUYS, I really appreciated it!!!!

Well here it is the 10th chapter of Under The Blood Red Sky!!!

-Recap-

_Ding Dong!_

"_I'll get it" I yelled and rushed down the steps._

_Sasuke leaned in the doorway smirking. I felt that he was enjoying me staying here._

_I opened the door, to see Ino, Tenten and Hinata._

"_Congratulations Sakura!" They all jumped on me at once, yelling._

_-End Recap-_

"Ok guys…oww that was my stomach…get off" I said trying to get out of their grip.

I caught Sasuke, smirking at me.

"Don't Just stand there…HELP ME OUT" I winced as another elbow was lodged into my stomach.

I heard him sigh and felt his hands grasp my upper arms. With one swift tug he had me out of that mess in 2 seconds.

"Thanks" I said straightening out my clothing.

"Hn" He said.

"Sorry Sakura" Ino said getting up.

"We are just happy for you" Tenten said.

"Naruto yelled it in Ichraku" Hinata said.

I could feel a sweat drop forming on my head as my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Figures" I heard Sasuke mutter as he headed into the living room.

"Ok where is a big table in this house" Ino asked and I noticed a messenger bag slung on her shoulder.

"In the dinning room why" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To start planning your wedding, that's why, silly" Ino exclaimed.

"Lead the way" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ugh Fine this way" I said, not attempting to argue, and I walked into the kitchen and out the other door into a huge dinning room.

A table that could serve 8 people was laced in the middle. A huge chandalier hung over it. In the back left corner was a shelf with expensive silverware and dishes. The corner near the door had a little glass case with pictures on it. The old picture of team 7 was on top. (A/N: Note, Sakura did not place this there). Next to it was a hue glass sliding door that went outside onto the patio.

Ino pulled out a chair as I turned the lights on.

"Ok girls lets get started" she said as we sat down.

* * *

-2 hours later- 

This is what we decided.

Date: TBA (Sakura talk to Sasuke)

Place: Konaha Church.

Colors: Light pink and White.

Flowers: Pink Roses w/ White vases (Yamanaka Flower Shop)

Minister : Talk to Tsunade

Bridesmaid(s) : Yamanaka Ino, Yakamechi Tenten (A/N: I know thats not her real surname but i'm not sure what it is, if anyone knows please tell me) and Hyuga Hinata

Ring Bearer (A/N: Is that what its called i'm not sure) : Hinata and Neji's 6 year old cousin, Itaru.

Flower Girl: Ino's 5 year old cousin, Ayame.

Best Man: TBA (Talk to Sasuke) Cough Naruto Cough -Sakura

Check List

( Finished!)

Invitations

Dress

Bridesmaid Dresses

Tuxes

Flowers

Minister

Hair Styles

Flower Girl Dress

* * *

"Ok girls you know what we need to do" Ino asked closing her book. 

She knew what she was doing. She had planned Tenten and Neji's wedding, Naruto and Hinata's wedding, heck she even planned her wedding by herself.

"Yea, sleep" I yawned.

"NO WAY" Ino exclaimed, "Its only noon, we need to talk to Tsunade, talk to my parents, get dresses, design the invitations, talk to Sasuke..."

"I'll talk to Sasuke", I said, " I'll take him, the best man cough Naruto cough and Itaru to get tuxes tommorow, he probably wants Neji and Shikamaru to be in the wedding, I'll call you tommorow to let you know".

"Ok...SHOPPING TIME" Ino yelled.

"Great" I muttered getting up.

I put my shoes on and went into the living room. Sasuke wasn't there.

"You guys go outside, I hafta tell Sasuke I'm leaving" I said and ran upstairs.

I walked past the broken door and busted window, not wanting to stir up any unwanted memories. But i made a mental note to get it repaired tommorow.

I quietly opened the door to our bedroom. There Sasuke was asleep on the bed. I quietly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Sasuke" I whispered a little louder.

"Hn" he mumbled, rolling on his back to face me, one eye was open.

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a few hours" I said.

He nodded and closed his eye.

I kissed his forehead and wen out of the room, quietly.

I went out to the rest who were seated on the stairs.

"Lets go" I said and we went off to the town.

* * *

We first went to Ino's parent's flower shop. 

"DAD!" Ino yelled going into the shop.

"Yes Ino" her dad came out from behind the counter.

"We need 10 dozen roses with 6 in each white vase" Ino said filling out an order form.

"What might be the occasion" He smiled at all of us.

"Its Sakura-chan's wedding" She said smiling.

"Well Congragulations" he said hugging me.

Ino's father has always been like my very own father, even when me and Ino were fighting over Sasuke.

"Thank you" I said hugging him back.

"So when do I need this order filled" He asked.

"We don't know yet" Ino said, "Well let you know asap".

"Ok"he said.

"SAKUWA-CHAN" Ino's little cousin came running to me.

"Hey Ayame-chan" I laughed picking her up, "How would you like to be my flower girl in my wedding?"

She smiled big and clapped her hands,

"Yes" She giggled.

"Dress Shopping Time" Ino yelled.

* * *

-At The Dress Shop- 

We looked around until on eof the ladies came up to us.

"Who is the lucky girl" She asked.

"HER!" Ino pointed at me.

"Hi I'm Sakura, Thats Ino, Tenten, and Hinata" I said pointing to each one.

Ayame smiled brightly in my arms.

"Awww whos this" The lady said smiling at Ayame.

"I'm Ayame, I'm Sakuwa-chan's flower girl" she said proudly.

"Ok follow me" She said leading us to the back of the store.

"What color dresses are you looking for?" she asked.

"A white bride's dress, light pink bridesmaid dresses and a white flower girl dress" I said shifting Ayame from my left side to my right.

"Ok" she said dissapearing for a moment then came back with an armload of dresses.

"Here" she handed on to Ino, another to Tenten, and one to Hinata.

They went to change.

She handed me the last two dresses.

"Thanks" I said putting Ayame down and took her hand while my other hand had the dresses.

"Lets go try them on" I said to Ayame and we went into a changing room.

-10 minutes later-

I just finished zipping up, Ayame's dress.

She turned around.

"Sakuwa-chan you look pwetty" she smiled.

"Aww thank you, Ayame, you look pretty too" I smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

went out of the dressing room. Tenten, Ino and Hinata were out there already.

"OH MY GOD" Ino shrieked "You both look so pretty" She hugged me then Ayame.

"Sakura you look so pretty in this dress" Tenten exclaimed, hugging me.

"So do you guys" I said hugging Hinata.

I love them" I squeaked.

(P.S. & A/N: If you want to see the dresses message me or email me and i'll send you the picstures!!!)

"Ok , lets change then" Ino said.

-20 Minutes later-

We walked out with dress bags. Ayame proudly held her own.

"Now where too" I asked.

"Tsunade's office" Ino shrugged.

It was about 2:30.

"Ok lets go" I said and we made our way to the hokage tower.

-At Tsunade's Office-

"To what pleasure do I have my head of Nurseology(idk if thats a real word)(Sakura), Head of the Weapons Department(Tenten), Favorite sensi of Konaha Academy (Ino) and Head Mistress of the Hyuga clan (Hinata) in my office" she asked.

"I would like you to marry Sasuke and I" I said.

"Well Congratulations" Tsunade said giving me a hug.

"Thank you sensi" I said.

"I'm sure i can fit it into my schedule, I mean your like my daughter and what kind of mother would miss her daughter's wedding" she laughed.

"Thank you Tsunade" I said.

"No Problem Sakura- Chan" she winked

* * *

CHECK LIST UPDATE!!!! 

( Finished!)

Invitation

Dress

Bridesmaid dress

Tuxes

Flowers

Minister

Hair Styles

Flower Girl Dress

* * *

"Wow we did alot in like the past 4 hours" I said. 

"Yea I'll contact the church when I get home" Ino said.

"I'll design the invitations" Hinata said.

"And I'll talk to Sasuke" I said.

"Sakuwa-chan" I heard Ayame say.

"Hey your finaly awake" I smiled, switching her from my back to my arms. (Tenten was carrying our dresses).

"Can I sleep at your house" She asked, looking at me with her signature puppy eye.

She hasn't slept over at my house since...Sasuke left.

"Ayame, dear, she's not at her house" Ino said trying to get me out of it.

"Its ok Ino, I'm sure Sasuke won't mind" I said and Ayame smied.

"Ok" Ino shrugged.

After we dropped Hinata off at Naruto's apartment and Tenten to Neji's home at the Hyuga compound, we headed to Ino's parent's home, where Ayame was staying.

"MOM" Ino yelled as we walked in.

"Hmmm yes dear" She said.

"Ayame wants to stay at Sakura - Chan's place, can she" Ino asked.

"Yes, dear" Ino's mom entered the room, smiling.

"Go pack up your things" Ino said, as Ayame ran up the stairs.

"I'll go help her" Ino's Mom said going up after her.

-10Minutes Later-

"I'M READY" Ayame said running down the stairs with her bag.

"Ok lets go" I said taking her hand and we left(including Ino).

We dropped Ino off at Shikamaru's place and continue to Sasuke's Place.

"Hey Ayame" I said.

"Hmm" She said.

"We need to stop at my place, I need to get some more of my stuff" I said.

"Ok" She smiled.

I pulled out my keys and opened my door.

"Come on" I said and we went straight up stairs.

-Unknown P.O.V-

"She's in her house, she also has a little girl with her, what should we do" I said into the mouth piece.

"Hold For Awhile, I'll Tell You When To Start" He growled into the head piece.

I raised my hand to tell the other two to hold on.

"Alright" I said into the mouth piece.

-Sakura P.O.V-

We walked out of my house, She held onto her bag while i carried a large duffel bag.

I had put the dresses in my closet.

I locked my door and we headed to Sasuke's place.

I opened the gate and it creaked, making Ayame hug my leg.

"Its ok" I reassured her picking her up.

We walked through the yard and I opened the door. Of course there was no lights on so again Ayame hugged my leg.

I flipped on a switch and the hall light went on.

I picked her up again and went to the dark living room and turned on the lights.

"Stay here" I sad placing her on the couch, "I'm going to go get blankets, ok?"

She nodded and put her bag on the ground.

I went back out and turned on the stairs light and ran up them

I made my way to our bedroom and peeked in. I couldn't see anything. I flipped on the hall light so a littl elight fell in the room. I could barly see the outline of Sasuke. I creeped in and left the door open a bit, so I could see where i was going. I sat on the edge of the bed.This time he was fcing me.

"Sasuke" I whispered.

Nothing.

I crawled closer.

"Sasuke" I whispered stroking his face.

His arms suddenly wrapped around my wist and pulled me clos to his body.

As comfortable as this was I got my way out of his grip.

"Sasuke" I said.

"Hmm What" he said sitting up.

He was dreaming

Thank god it was dark cause my eye was twitching.

"I'm back and we have a visitor" I said getting off the bed, and opening the door wide, as it could go so light filed the entire room.

I heard him groan as I got blankets off the guest bed and took them down the stairs.

Ayame was obiediently sitting on the couch.

"Ok" I said throwing the blankets on the floor, and grabbing my bag ad sitting on them.

Ayame came over and crawled on my lap.

"I have these movies which on would you like to watch?"I asked, holding up, Over The Hedge, Happy Feet, and Madagascar.(A/N: These are my favorite movies!!!!)

"I wanna play hide and seek" she clapped her hands.

"Ok" i smiled placing the movies on the table and helping her up.

"Just don't mess up the house" Sasuke said, scarng me

He was leaning against the dorr, smirking, in only his boxers.

"Sasuke" I hissed, covering Ayame's eyes, "Put some clothes on".

"What I can't be comfortable in my own home" he said.

I glared at him and he headed upstairs.

"Who was that" Ayame asked.

"The man who your gonna be a flower girl for" I said.

"Thats your husband?" She asked.

"Yea...somewhat" I said.

I turned all the lights on downstairs.

"Ok upstairs is off limits, I'll count first" I said.

"Ok she giggled.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyed, as i heard the shuffling of her little feet leave the room.

I didn't even make it to 50 when i heard her scream.

I tore out of the room so fast I put a cheetah to shame.

I ran to the dinning room to see the sliding door smashed and Ayame in a orner on the deck. I ran out to her and knelt in front of her.

"Ayame" I shrieked, "Ayame are you ok?"

"Sakuwa" She whispered then shuddered.

"Well Well Well" My eyes widened at that voice, "My My Sakura-chan, is she yours?"

The wind picked up to like tornado speed winds.

I turned around and stood in front of Ayame.

Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi stood on the railing.

"Leave her out of this, Kisame" I yelled against the wind.

A shuriken flew in between us. I turnd my attention the way it came.

There stood Sasuke in shorts and a black shirt, his head band secured around his head, his weapons pouch around his waist, another shuriken clutched in his left hand a kuni in his right.

"Leave her alone" He growled dangerously as he activated his sharigan.

"Sasuke" I whispered.

* * *

Ok so how was that? I was kinda questioning how to end this after all the boring wedding preperations. So I hope you liked it because well it took me a little bit to write and I was accused of writing inappropriate things and cheating on tests, by teachers as I tried to write this. So I hope you like it anyways.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!**

**PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!!**

**-Ashley (xEclipsexOnxThexBeachx23) **

* * *


	12. That Who Loves You

**Ok wow I am soooo sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up! But I had writer's block and also I got grounded from the computer cuz I was failing math…..heehee. BUT NOW I'M BACK! And schools out so I should be able to update more often. So I hope this isn't boring, I major writers block trying to do this chapter. So get ready, Cuz Here We Go!**

-Recap-

"Well Well Well" My eyes widened at that voice,

"My My Sakura-chan, is she yours?"

The wind picked up to like tornado speed winds.

I turned around and stood in front of Ayame.

Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi stood on the railing.

"Leave her out of this, Kisame" I yelled against the wind.

A shuriken flew in between us. I turned my attention the way it came.

There stood Sasuke in shorts and a black shirt, his head band secured around his head, his

weapons pouch around his waist, another shuriken clutched in his left hand a kuni in his

right.

"Leave her alone" He growled dangerously as he activated his sharigan.

"Sasuke" I whispered.

-End Recap-

Chapter 11 -That Who Loves You-

***Oh yea Sasuke Is here to save us***

*Oh yay for us….*

*** Don't sound so excited….why aren't you happy?***

*Because we don't get to show off our amazing moves*

***Do you honestly think he can handle all three of them by himself?***

*True That!*

***Let's Kick Ass!***

When I returned from my little conversation with myself, I saw Tobi and Kisame attacking Sasuke, I was

gonna go help, when someone pulled my hair*

"Now where do you think your running off too?" Sasori whispered in my ear.

"Let go you freak!" I shrieked, falling to my knees, kicking out his leg.

He let go of my hair and I back flipped away from him.

He got up and smiled.

"You truly are something, Sakura - _Chan_ " He laughed.

I growled, gripping my hands into fists.

He came at me, but I was faster, and I got to him before he even knew I moved, and my fist collided with his

chin, sending him flying by the other three, who, at the moment, had stopped to watch my awesome moves.

I couldn't help but grin.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked, as Kisame growled.

"No takers? Fine I'll choose" I said my eyes locking on Tobi.

"But Tobi's A Good Boy!" He shrieked.

"Not today your not!" I laughed.

*If I had taken Kisame, Sasuke would have been furious, and I didn't need that right now*

I jumped up in the air and came down hard on the deck (almost breaking it), Tobi had dodged to the side. I

moved fast and got behind him, kicking him in the back. He sprawled out in front of me.

" Die" I growled, my hand lighting up in a bluish chakra. Just as I was going to stab him with the chakra,

someone grabbed my wrist.

"Naruto" I exclaimed, looking up at the person, as the chakra dispersed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, Sakura- chan, but I kinda need them alive for questioning" He said, smiling.

I sighed.

"Fine" I said as two Anbu (One of who I recognized was Sai) were putting on chakra absorber cuffs.

"We got Sasori too, now all we need is….." He was interrupted by Kisame's unconscious body falling in

front of him.

"I'm going back to bed" Sasuke said, heading inside.

I sighed again, then gave Naruto a big hug.

"I'll see ya later, ok?" I asked, standing in front of the broken door.

"Yea, I'll stop by tomorrow, maybe I can help Sasuke patch up all the holes in this place" He said.

"Yea right…Sasuke? Work? Don't make me laughed" I giggled.

He gave me a big goofy grin.

"I'll get him to work, Believe it!" and with that he and the two Anbu too off back towards town.

*Naruto you haven't changed at all, well personality wise you haven't*

I smiled then headed inside.

Ayame was sitting on the couch staring at the ground.

I sat down next to her, pulling her on my lap and holding her tight.

"Everything is going to be ok, they won't ever come back" I cooed.

She looked up at me, then nodded.

"How bout we get you washed up and ready for bed?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling big.

I carried her up the stairs to my….I mean our bathroom, and closed the door. I started the water in the huge

Tub and ran out to get extra towels and bubbled for her to play with. I stopped at our bedroom and peaked

in. Sasuke was sound asleep on the bed, or so I thought, anyway.

"I love you" I whispered and went back to the bathroom.

-Sasuke P.O.V-

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling.

*Why did the Akatsuki wan t Sakura so badly? This was the second time they have come after her.

You'd think they'd come after me. No t like, I'm complaining or anything…..Sakura showed me for the first

time in a long time, that she is capable of defending herself and others.

I heard them walking up the stairs and I rolled onto my side looking out the dark window. I heard the

bathroom door shut and the water start running. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard the bathroom door open again and then the closet door, in the hallway. Then my door opened, and I was about to roll over and tell whoever it was to shut the damn door when…..

"I love you"

My eyes snapped open and I frozen my spot.

The door closed and I sat up.

*So she really does love me, eve after all of this….How could she still love someone like me…..Emotions

Are a waste of time*

And with that thought I laid back down and closed my eyes.

-Sakura-

The tub was nearly full now, and I put some bubbles stuff in it. As the bubbles quickly over took the rub, I

helped her undress and put her in. She squealed loudly, then giggled, splashing water and bubbles all over

me and the floor. I couldn't help but laugh as I got the shampoo.

She looked so cute with bubbles in her hair, on her arms….actually the bubbles were everywhere.

*How would the Akatsuki ever try to hurt someone, so cute and innocent….they are terrible*

After about a half an hour of trying to clean her up, while she's squealing, giggling, and carrying on, I

finally got her dried off and into her pjs.

I looked around the bathroom, that was now a mess of bubbles & water.

* I'll clean it up later after she goes to bed*

I picked her up and headed downstairs. I sat down on the couch with her in my lap and turned on the TV.

Soon afterward my eyes began to droop and the TV screen was getting blurry. I looked down at Ayame,

to see she was already sleeping. I carefully moved her so I could lay down and go to sleep. I drifted to

sleep sometime afterward.

It had to have been almost 3 in the morning when I heard a loud crash upstairs. I sat up extremely fast and

almost fell off the couch. Surprisingly, Ayame didn't wake up. I carefully creped over to the stairs and

looked up, I could see light but I couldn't tell from where. Taking in a deep breath, I started up the creaky

stairs on my tip toes. When I made it to the top, I saw the light was coming from the bathroom. I, slowly

walked over to it and put my hand on the door knob, only to have it yanked open, and I stood there face to

face with a very, very angry Sasuke. He was covered with bubbles and water. I gulped as I tried to hold

back a laugh.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" I said.

He just glared at me then pushed past me, back to his….err….our…room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed.

"Strike on" I said,, grabbing a towel and starting to clean up the mess. It hadn't taking long and the

bathroom looked even more sparkly then before. I threw the towel in the wash basket and went back

downstairs. Ayame was still fast asleep on the couch. I laid back down and fell asleep.

**Again I am extremely sorry that is took this long to get this on……I will try to get more up soon as I try to get over my writers block. And I'm sorry if this seemed really boring, I'll try to make them more exciting as I can. So until next time….Review!!!**


	13. The Next Mission

**Hey Everyone sorry it took forever, though I promised a lot of updates I had been busy with my sports and job but everything seems to have calmed down. So I've been writing a lot. So here we go!**

**Chapter 12 - The Next Mission -**

**-Recap-**

"**Not what you were expecting, huh?" I said.**

**He just glared at me then pushed past me, back to his….err….our…room, slamming the door behind him.**

**I sighed.**

"**Strike one" I said, grabbing a towel and starting to clean up the mess. It hadn't taking **

**long and the bathroom looked even more sparkly then before. I threw the towel in the wash basket and went back downstairs. Ayame was still fast asleep on the couch. I laid back down and fell asleep.**

**-End Recap -**

**I awoke to fidgeting beside me.**

"**Ayame?" I asked sleepily.**

"**Oh Sakuwa-chan, did I wake you?" She whimpered.**

"**No, But whats with all the fidgeting?"**

**She looked at me innocently, and I heard her stomach growl.**

"**Ah I see let's go get some breakfast ready" I said and got off the couch.**

**I went over to the kitchen and got out eggs, milk, bread, pancake mix and set to work. I even let Ayame help, since she seemed bored. Soon breakfast was on the table and Ayame was happily munching on her food.**

"**I'll be right back" I told her before getting myself something to eat.**

**I went out to the hall and started up the stairs, quietly.**

**He probably left already, knowing him**

I quietly pushed open the door to our room. I thought my jaw was going to hit the floor. Sasuke laid peacefully (and shirtless I must add) on the bed.

**Its not like Sasuke to no be up yet.**

_**Check his forehead, maybe he hit it last night when he fell**_

I sat on the edge of the bed.

**He looks so peaceful, I've never seen him so relaxed.**

I reached out to push his hair out of his face, when he grabbed my wrist, I jumped.

"Don't touch me" He growled, not even opening his eyes.

I sighed as he let go and got up walking to the door, I turned to him.

"Sorry" I said and rushed out.

I went back downstairs, just in time to help Ayame get a second helping, and then helped myself to some of the food. I was half way done with my omelet when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door. Opening it to see the energetic blonde, that was my best friend.

"Uhm, Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?" O asked.

"Tsunade sent me, I need to speak with Teme" He said.

"Good luck with that he's still sleeping" I muttered.

"Seriously!?" He exclaimed "I thought you'd tell me he was off training"

"Nope he's still sleeping upstairs, have fun" I said moving away so he could come in.

He headed up the stairs as I closed the door, rolling up his sleeves. I smiled and returned to the dinning room to finish my breakfast.

"NANI?!?!!?" Sasuke's voice made both of us jump, and Ayame's fork hit the hard floor.

I got up and she handed me the dirty fork, and I got her another one, throwing the dirty one in the sink.

"Hey! You two numskulls! I have breakfast ready!" I yelled up the stairs before returning for the third time to my almost cold breakfast.

"Yay! Sakura made breakfast!" I heard Naruto yell.

I smiled "Well at least someone likes my cooking" I said.

"Sakuwa-chan! I like your cooking!" Ayame said innocently.

"Thank you Ayame-san" I said as the two guys barged into the room.

"There's no way I'm not going" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto plopped down into the seat next to me, as Sasuke, who was mumbling to himself, sat across from me on the empty side.

"What are you not going too?" I asked, not looking up from my food.

"Tsunade asked me, to ask Sasuke, to go on a quick mission with me in the neighboring village, it'll be an overnight trip, and we'll be back by nightfall tomorrow, but grouchy pants here won't go" Naruto answered.

"Why don't you want to go?" I asked.

"I should be training" He growled.

Naruto growled right back.

"Don't snap at Sakura-chan! She didn't do anything" Naruto yelled.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Naruto" I said.

I turned to Sasuke.

"Well I think you should go, you have all the time in the world to train when you get back" I said.

He looked at me then nodded.

_**Oh yea we scored!**_

"Sakuwa-chan I'm done" Ayame spoke up.

"Me too" I said grabbing both plates and headed into the kitchen with her at my heels.

"I need you guys to help clean up then" I yelled back into the dinning room.

Surprisingly they both agreed, and after they were done eating we had the place cleaned up in 10 minutes.

I changed out of my pjs and put on my work outfit and went downstairs. Naruto was sitting on the couch waiting for Sasuke to get ready.

"Well I'm off to work" I said taking Ayame's hand.

I was dropping her off at Ino's on my way to work. Naruto go up and gave me a big hug.

"Be careful" I warned him, he nodded.

I turned to Sasuke who had just walked into the room. I didn't want to test him, so I just nodded my head.

"You too," I said and walked out the door.

-Sasuke-

**I can't she agreed with the dobe to make me go,….I can't believe I'm going without arguing**

I rushed around my room, trying to find everything I needed. Sakura came in occasionally to get clothing, each time she showed me where, whatever I was looking for was, making me even madder. I heard her say she was leaving for work and I grabbed my bag, walking downstairs to see Naruto hugging her.

"Be careful" She said and he nodded.

When he let go of her, she turned to me and nodded.

"You too" she said and walked out the door.

"Wow Sasuke, she doesn't even want to hug you goodbye, she must know that'll piss you off" Naruto teased.

"Shut Up!" I growled, stalking to the kitchen.

When I opened the refrigerators, there were two boxes tied together with a note attached to them.

Sasuke,

One is for you and one is for Naruto. Do give him, his and take care!

Love,

Sakura

I stuffed the note in my back pocket an carried the food out the where Naruto was waiting.

"Here" I said tossing him a box "It's from Sakura"

"Yay! Sakura-Chan's Cooking!" He yelled excitedly.

We stood a the gates of Konaha. I was suddenly hesitant to go.

"Look, Sasuke, I know your worried about leaving Sakura alone, but the faster we leave the faster we get back" Naruto said.

I snorted.

"Who said I was worrying about Sakura?" I growled.

Oh but he hit the nail on the head.

Sorry again that it took forever unlike I promised. But my mom booked my summer for me, So I barley got time to do anything. But I'm free again so Hopefully there will be more updates!


	14. We Just Plainly Miss Each Other

Well I'm really sorry it took me this long to update . But I'm back and I promise to update when ever I can! Alright on to chapter 13 of Under the blood red sky!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

-Recap-

"Look, Sasuke, I know your worried about leaving Sakura alone, but the faster we leave the faster we get back" Naruto said.

I snorted.

"Who said I was worrying about Sakura?" I growled.

Oh but he hit the nail on the head.

-End Recap-

Chapter 13 - We just plainly miss each other.

"Wow sakura, I don't think you've ever been this early to work" Ino exclaimed, when I dropped Ayame off.

"I get my team today" she said, waving to Ayame, who was pressed up to the store window, looking forlorn.

"Oh that's right you signed up as a sensei for the academy, shika did too" Ino said.

"Ah man, my team has to go up against your genius of a husband's team, that's not fair" sakura whined.

"Oh come on we all know your brute strength can overcome shika's brain anyday" Ino laughed.

"I guess so" sakura laughed with her.

The clock in the store started ringing.

"Oh well I better get going, or I'll be late like Kakashi-sensei" sakura said giving Ino a hug.

"Well we wouldn't want that" Ino said as she pulled away from the hug.

Sakura began to walk away after giving Ayame a final wave.

"Good Luck!" Ino yelled.

"Thanks" sakura yelled back.

-At the academy-

"Ah sakura your just in time" Tsunade said looking at her paper.

"You've been assigned to Cell 7" Jiraya said.

"Well that's ironic"she laughed.

"Team members are Chikako Morioka, Isao shizuoka, and Ryota Kumamoto" Tsunade said handing her three folders.

Sakura knew Isao from the frequent trips to the hospital for the dumb stunts he tried to pull. But the other two she didn't know.

"You will be meeting them in classroom 104" Tsunade said.

"Ok well then I'll be off" sakura said opening the top folder and walking out of the room.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Jiraya said.

"I know she will" Tsunade said, "It's the kids I'm worried about".

-With sakura-

Sakura tucked the folders under her arm as she stood in front of the door. She was about to open it when she noticed an outline standing on a stool just inside the door.

*Already with the jokes?*

She transported to the back of the classroom, and leaned back on the air conditioner.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked curiously.

Freeze.

"Who are you?" The red haired boy by the door turned so fast, the stool fell over and he went with it.

Now she knew exactly why he was always at the hospital, though she was kind of disappointed that he didn't remember her.

"Baka" The blonde haired girl scoffed, turning to the black haired boy, who had his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Isao repeated, after he sood up.

"I'm Haruno sakura and I would happen to be your sensei" she said getting off the air conditioner and walking to the front of the classroom.

"Oh man we have a girl sensei" Isao grumbled.

"Baka! Do you know that is?" The blonde haired girl shrieked.

I saw a very small reaction from the black haired boy.

"Uh No" Isao rubbed his head, "should I?"

"That's the 4th Hokage's Apprentice!" she exclaimed.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

All three kids jaws hit the floor.

"No Way!" They said in unison.

-With Sasuke and Naruto-

"How much further, Teme?" Naruto whined for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

"shut up!" Sasuke growled, looking at their map.

"But I'm tired" He whined again.

"Ugh!" Sasuke stopped on a branch and dropped to the ground.

Naruto followed him.

"We will break for a bit, you can go catch the fish while I start the fire" Sasuke said, setting down his bag.

"Why do I always have to catch fish?" Naruto mumbled as he walked away.

-With sakura and her team-

"I'm Isao shizuoka!" Isao said "And I'm going to become the greatest ninja in the world!"

Sakura nodded, slightly. -Insert sweat drop here-

"Yea whatever baka" the blonde haired girl said.

It was true, sakura had read in Isao's folder that he had failed the academy test 5 times and barely passed this time.

"I will too!" Isao argued.

"Next!" sakura said, intervening.

"I'm Chikako Morioka, Chika for short" The blonde hair girl said.

-Insert long, pointless speech-

Sakura smiled. Chika's attitude would definitely need to change if she wanted to survive as a ninja, but she was extremely smart, graduating at the top in her class.

She turn to the black haired boy who's arms were still crossed.

"Ryota Kumamoto, and I want to surpass my father" He said flatly.

Sakura had heard about the Kumamoto's clan leader, that he was super skilled and rivaled the Uchiha clan when they were still around.

"Now!" Isao shouted, pointing his finger at sakura, snapping her out of her thoughts, "You hafta tell us about you!"

"Alright" sakura said and suddenly all three moved really close to her.

"Uh…well I'm sakura Haruno, I graduated from the academy 8 years ago as the third top student. I was put on cell 7, like yourselves, with Kakashi Hatake as my sensei, along with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, "All three kids of them glared at her at the mention of Sasuke, but sakura ignored them and continue on "After awhile Sasuke left cell 7, which temporarily left us on the unavailable list for missions, so Naruto went to train with sanin Jiraya, and I stayed here and trained under the 4th Hokage" she finished, hoping they'd be happy with the summed up version.

"You were on a team with that traitor?" Chika asked bewildered

Ryota just glared at the floor.

"Naruto trained with Juraya-san?" Isao uttered.

"Uhm yea" sakura said sratching the back of her head.

Their jaws hit the floor again.

-With Sasuke and Naruto-

The two guys had started again. They should be there in an hour. Sasuke watched the setting sun. What was sakura doing now? Alone in the huge house..he shouldn't have left her alone, after everything that had just happened,

He shook his head.

She was a mature girl, she could take care of herself, she had proven that to him more then once. He couldn't keep on thinking about her, he had a mission to think of.

He snapped out of his thoughts fast enough to miss the tree that was directly in front of him.

"Haha Teme, I thought you were gonna run head first into it" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"You were thinking about sakura again, weren't you?" Naruto said.

"No" yes…

-Back with sakura-

Sakura sighed as she walked from the academy. She was going to have her hands full, especially with Isao. This team reminded her so much of her own back then.

*Is that what Kakashi had to go through with u?*

She suddenly felt embarrassed by how she acted when she was younger. Always following Sasuke around like a lost puppy, treating Naruto like he was nothing.

She shook her head, and continued walking.

The Uchiha compound loomed out of the darkness at her. She could see the curtains billowing out from the hole that was still there. And that reminded her of the hole in the sliding glass door in the back.

She suddenly got an idea. She could have her team help her repair it tomorrow. If they all worked together they would have it done in no time at all. Of course she'd have to tell them the reason she was there in the first place, but she would get there in due time.

She ran inside the metal gate that groaned as it was thrown open. She raced inside the house and closed and locked the door behind her. All the lights were out, which scared her at first til she put them on. She went up stairs looking forward to a nice warm shower.

-With Sasuke-

He sat in his hotel room, looking out the window.

He wondered what sakura was doing. Probably sleeping, in that huge mansion, all by herself, like he had for so long. But to her it was probably scary. He wasn't there to save her, if anything went wrong.

He sighed and walked over to bed and crawled in. It was cold, like his room, but he missed the warmth she Gave off next to him. The way she snuggled up to him, cause she was cold. He missed the feeling of her body against his. He just plainly missed her.

-With sakura-

She had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in their room. It was freezing and she changed extremely fast. Getting under the covers, she moved to the middle of the bed. She wasn't going to lie. The big house scared her, even when Sasuke was in it. Good thing it was only for one night. she pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. What was she going to do when he went on long missions. She was going to be a mess. She missed the protective arm over her, his warm breath on her neck, the safe feeling he gave her. She just plainly missed him.

**Again I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to get more out asap!**


	15. Team Meeting

Sorry for the wait yet again…I misplaced my notebook and have not been able to find it so I had to start all over again. But now I have completed this chapter and now it is up. So Yay! Hopefully I won't go misplacing my notebook anymore.

I also noticed I was switching point of views way to much. If I must I will go back through the other chapters and change them and reupload them, but that is for you guys to decide. Let me know.

Chapter 15 - Closer Than You Think -

-Sasuke-

I awoke just as the sun started to rise. I wanted to get done here and get back to konoha as soon as we could. 

I kicked Naruto's bed as I passed to the bathroom. Naruto groaned and rolled over and went back to sleep. I shook my head and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed into a pair of tan shorts and a black t-shirt and tied my forehead around my head. Walking out, I saw Naruto was still sleeping. This time I put my foot on his back and pushed him out.

"Owww…" He moaned.

"Get up, we have work to do" I snapped.

"You didn't have to push me out of bed" He whinned.

I sighed, and crossed my arms over my chest.

-Sakura-

*Well I survived the night* I thought as I rolled over and checked the clock, like I had two hours ago and a couple hours before that. Sighing I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, Getting in the shower, I silently hoped that when Sasuke went on long missions, that I would be able to go with, because I barely made it through one night alone. 

After at least 20 minutes, I got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a pink top with the Haruno symbol on the back. I dried my hair and tied my forehead protector around my waist.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. If I planned to have my team help repair the house, I would need to make food. Looking at the clock, I calculated how much time I had until I needed to leave to meet my team. I tied back my hair and set to work.

-Sasuke-

When Naruto was finally ready, we had left for the destruction site. Upon our arrival we were met by two officials who were overseeing the filled in and then left us to figure out who was behind the destruction.

As soon as I set foot in the site, I knew who had done it, and froze on the spot.

"Sasuke What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh..uh nothing, just thinking" I said as a cover up.

"About Sakura?" Naruto asked, teasingly.

"No" I hissed.

"Sureeee" Naruto said, before he continued on.

*If I'm correct and Hebi is responsible for this, then them being this close to Konoha is not good* I thought *Especially that close to Sakura*

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, breaking my concentration.

"What?" I yelled, back annoyed.

"Come here" Naruto yelled.

I walked over and Naruto pointed, into a ditch, between two officials. I looked and had a hard time controlling my reaction. On the ground was a ninja with a snake wrapped around his neck, the infamous symbol of Team Hebi.

"I know what that means" I muttered as Naruto and the two ninjas looked at me in surprise.

-Sakura-

I had just finished cleaning up from my cooking extravaganza and was getting ready to leave, when I decided to quick write down everything we would need. I strapped my weapons pouch around my thigh and put the piece of paper in the front pocket. I put on my shoes, locked the door, and went on my way to meet my team. 

On the way I ran into Ino again, who was busy running errands for her father and had to be on her way, and Hinata who was on her way to meet Naruto for breakfast. I now entered the training grounds and was surprised to see all three of them there already.

"Your Late!" Isao yelled.

"Nope" I said looking at my watch, "I'm right on time".

"What is our mission today, Sensei?" Chika asked.

"Well I wasn't given anything direct, so you will be helping me repair…eh….my house" I said.

"That's all?" Isao whinned.

"Well what did you expect?" I asked "You just came from the academy, you are not yet capable of big missions".

I heard Ryota snort at this.

"And what is so funny young man?" I asked turning to him.

He looked up at me.

"Uh nothing…" he stumbled for words.

I shook my head and sighed. 

"Well then let's get going, we have a lot of work to get done" I said, and turned on my heel.

-Sasuke-

After I was done explaining my past after I left Konoha to Naruto, we made our way to the official station, so I could tell them pretty much the same thing. I was cold to the bone, and my hair stood on end. Hebi was close and probably on the way to Konaha right now, and Sakura was alone.

"Naruto we have to make this quick and then be on our way" I said.

"Konaha is very protected Sasuke, I'm sure they'll be fine" Naruto tried to reasure me.

"Its not Konaha that I'm worried bout" I mumbled under my breath.

If Karin got word of Sakura and I, she'll kill her. Of what I saw of Sakura's new abilities, she would only make Karin mad.

"Ah Sasuke what is it that you wanted to tell me?" The main official said as we entered the station.

I sighed, hoping this would not take long, and started into my story, yet again.

-Sakura-

Shopping took no time at all, with the help of six extra hands, and we were on our way back to the house, with all of the supplies. I'm good, but I never would have been able to carry all of it by myself.

"I'm glad I have you guys to help me" I said as we came to the gate.

"Oh of course we are gonna help" Chika said, with a smile. She hadn't shut up from the minute we started shopping to the minute we stopped.

"Not like we had a choice" Isao snorted.

I glared at him. Isao had whined and complained the entire time.

"You live here?" Ryota growled.

Ryota had been quiet the entire time.

I looked up at the house. It loomed out of the Uchiha district like a dark guardian of some sort. 

*A dark guardian with one eye* I shivered when I looked at the broken window.

"Uh well it was kinda sudden…" I started.

"So the rumors are true" He didn't look at me.

"What rumors?" Isao asked, as He and Chika gave me a curious glance.

"You're marrying that traitor! I can't believe you, of all people would do that!" Ryota yelled, throwing everything he was carrying to the ground, before taking off.

"Ryota!" I yelled after him, but knew it would be useless.

"Ryota really despises Sasuke for leaving the village" Chika said quietly.

I sighed and shook me head.

"Well we better get started" I said, picking up Ryota's stuff along with mine and went through the gate that groaned in protest.

Chika and Isao didn't say anything and followed obediently. It was just my luck to get a team where one member hated my fiancee.

***Boy its weird calling him our fiancee***

*Get the hell out of my head*

***Wow grumpy much?***

And that was the last I heard from my inner….for now.

-Sasuke-

We had left the site and we on our way back to Konaha. We had to tell the hokage and I had to get to Sakura. 

"Sasuke…I know your in a rush and all…..but can we please stop for a break?" Naruto asked, quietly.

I stopped suddenly, above a clearing and Naruto almost barreled right into me. 

"We'll stop for a couple minutes" I said, strictly and then dropped to the ground.

Naruto dropped down after me, with a huge smile on his face.

"You go catch fish, and I'll look for fire wood" I said, before going into the woods.

"Man! Why do I always have to catch the fish?" I heard Naruto whine.

-10 Minutes later-

I was heading back to the clearing when I felt 3 more chakras besides Naruto's. I dropped the wood and ran as fast as I could. I broke through the clearing to see Suigetsu and Jugo on either side of Naruto.

"Ah! Sasuke! I've missed you sooooo much!" I heard her before I could see her,

"What are you doing here?" I growled as Karin stepped from the shadows.

"We came to bring you back" She stated.

I saw the hurt look in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh Sasuke I've missed you" Karin threw herself at me but I moved and she fell to the ground.

"Sasuke?" She whimpered, "Why did you move?"

"Does she know you're…" I gave Naruto a 'shut the hell up or I'll kill you' look.

"You're what Sasuke?" Suigetsu teased.

I glared at them as Karin picked herself up off the ground.

I tossed Naruto his bag.

"Come on Sasuke, tell us" Jugo joined in.

"Now!" I yelled and we sprung into the air and took off through the trees.

"Naruto! We've go to lose them before we head home" I yelled back.

"Right!" He said with a nod.

"Follow me!" I said turning sharply.

-Sakura-

We had just about finished up the window, when Ryota returned. He mumbled a quick sorry and went to help Isao. Chika beamed happily at him, and I smiled, glad to have my team back together.

"That's a good job, we are finished" I said, clapping my hands together.

I motioned for them to follow me and we headed downstairs and into the dinning room.

"That's our next project" I said pointing to the broken sliding door.

They all groaned and I sighed.

"But first, take a seat" I gestured towards the table, and they hesitantly sat down.

I went into the kitchen and returned to the dinning room with huge plates of food. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they cheered. 

"Dig In" I said sitting next to Ryota who didn't look at me.

"OH MY GOD!" Isao exclaimed with a mouth full of food, "This is amazing!"

"Sensei You must teach me!" Chika said, excitedly.

"One day I will" I said, as I dug into my own plate.

"You're a really good cook" Ryota said.

"Why thank you" I said smiling.

~An Hour Later~

They helped me clean up and now we were starting on the door. Boy did it go faster when we had an extra set of hands, and finished in no time at all.

"Wow guys! Thanks so much for helping me, it looks amazing" I said, standing outside the door.

"We had fun today" Isao said and the other two nodded in agreement.

It was starting to get dark and I was planning on going to meet Sasuke and Naruto, when they returned.

"Alright team!" I said, "Go home and get a good nights rest and be at the training fields at 9!".

They nodded and jumped off the deck.. I smiled as I watched them leave, Chika going on about something to Ryota who just ignored her, and Isao being hyper, trying to get Chika's attention. I shook my head. They were too much like her former team. But even though we only had one day together, I knew I had a good team.

I went back through the house, picking up a book and my keys. I locked the door and made my way to the front gate. I sat down on a bench and opened my book, to keep my mind off the time Sasuke had left me, unconscious on this very same bench. I had only just begun reading, when someone walked up.

"Hey ugly"

I sighed. *Oh Sai….*

"We haven't spoken in almost 4 years and that's the first thing you say?" I said, not looking up from the book.

He sat down next to me.

"Well I didn't know how else to get your attention" He admitted quietly.

"How bout a hug or a simple hello?" I asked setting the book down.

I felt his hand around my wrist, and before I could register what was happening, I was crushed into his chest.

"Hello Sakura" He said in my ear.

*Wow he's really warm*

Someone cleared their throat and I leaped away from Sai, only to crash into Sasuke.

"Oh Uh….Sasuke, him…uhmmm, This is Sai, you;ve met him before" I said, jumping away from him.

"Nice to really get to meet you" Sai said, holding out his hand.

*Woah Sai actually did learn manners*

I looked at Sasuke's emotionless face.

*Oh man, I hope they don't fight here*

But Sasuke surprised me and shook his hand.

"Likewise" He said before releasing Sai's hand.

"Alright well we'll see you around Sai" I said, as Sasuke turned away.

"Take care Sakura" He said, giving me another hug.

"Uh yea you too" I said, and ran after Sasuke.

-Sasuke-

Sai gave me the creeps. Maybe cuz it was like looking in the mirror. Same emotionless eyes, or atleast it had been. It seems Sakura and Naruto were able to make him open up. The way he looked at Sakura, there was definetly more then friendship in those eyes, and that made me mad.

"How was the mission?" Sakura asked when she had caught up to me.

"Fine" I said, my thoughts throwing out any other answer. 

"Where's Naruto?" She asked.

"Finishing up with the Hokage" I said.

"Oh" she said.

We walked up the house, I immediately stopped.

"You fixed the window" I stated.

"Yea and the door" She said, happily.

"How?" I asked dumbly.

"My team" she said, with a smile.

"Team?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea I'm a sensei like Kakashi was with us" She stated.

"Hn" I said.

*Wow I could not come up with a better answer*

I saw her smile fade, as I walked through the gate and mentally kicked myself. I was at the door in seconds, but when I went to open the door it was locked.

"Oh that's right! I locked it! Sorry!" Sakura said, fumbling for the key.

She unlocked the door and went inside. I followed after her, and went straight upstairs, and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped down and got in.

*I upset her yet again…*

-Sakura-

I closed the door, and locked it, before making my way to the kitchen. I heard the water in the bathroom and sighed. I started making dinner and was almost finished when the water shut off. I put the dishes on the table and went to the stairs.

"Sasuke! Dinner is ready" I yelled up and went back to the dinning room. 

I sat down and began eating. He came in and sat down across from me, and we ate in silence for a while.

"Sakura" he started and I looked up.

"Hm?" I said.

"I..uh…welll" The doorbell interrupted him.

I was shocked that he was stumbling over his words that I didn't move.

"Uh Sakura the door?" Sasuke said.

"Oh! Yea" I said, my cheeks burned.

I stood up and walked out of the dinning room. I opened the door to see Shikamaru just about to leave.

"Oh hey Sakura" he said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Hey yourself, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well actually I was wondering if Sasuke was home?" He asked.

"Yea he is, come in" I said, moving away so her could come in.

I closed the door behind him and gestured towards the living room.

"I'll go get him" I said and rushed into the kitchen to find Sasuke at the sink washing the dishes.

"Sasuke, Shike is here to see you" I said taking the plate from him, "He's in the living room."

He nodded slightly and walked out, drying his hands on his pants.

I finished up the dishes and turned off the lights in the dinning room, before walking to the living room. The both went quiet as I got to the room and both look up at me.

"Uh would you guys like tea or anything?" I asked.

"No we're good" Sasuke said.

"Oh alright" I said, "Goodnight Shika".

"Goodnight Sakura" he said, with a nod.

I walked away from the room, turned the lights off in the kitchen, then started up the stairs, but stopped when I heard their voices.

"Karin and the rest of Hebi are dangerous" Shika said.

"I know but I told the Hokage all I know" Sasuke growled back.

"And what about Sakura?" Shika asked.

I held my breath so I could hear the answer.

"I'll be the one protecting her!" Sasuke said.

I stumbled on the stairs and released the breath I was holding. They stopped talking and I flew up the stairs as quietly as I could and raced into the bathroom. I started the shower and quickly stripped, jumping into the shower, nearly falling.

"Who's Karin?" I asked myself "And Hebi"

Then my mind fell upon the last words Sasuke said.

"Is he trying to protect me from them?"

I turned off the water after I was done making myself squeaky clean and got out. Wrapping a twoel around myself, I opened the door to the bedroom. A cold draft lingered around my feet, immediately giving me goose bumps. But when I saw Sasuke laying on the bed, my stomach nearly dropped out.

*I'll just get my clothes and change in the bathroom*

I walked over to the dresser, grabbing a tee shirt, shorts, undies, and a bra and was making my way back to the bathroom when he spoke.

"You can change in here, I won't look".

There was no humor in his voice, so I knew he was being serious, then again when isn't he being serious. I put the clothing on top of the dresser and slowly took the towel off. I quickly put on my undies and bra, then pulled on my shorts and shirt. I threw the towel on the dresser and walked over to the bed. Sasuke was turned on his side, facing me, shirt off, eyes closed, breathing softly, most likely asleep. I turned off the light and crawled into bed. I turned my back to him and snuggled under the blankets. Soon arms snaked around me and pulled me close to his chest. He buried his face in my hair and neck.

"Sasuke?" I asked quietly.

"Hn?" he mumbled.

"Who's Karin?" I whispered.

His arms tightened and his warm body pressed even closer to mine, heating my skin thoroughly.

"Nobody" he said and I knew that was the end of that conversation.

So I just snuggled close and drifted to sleep.

-Sasuke-

After telling Shikamaru the same thing I had told the Hokage, he left and I had gone upstairs. I turned on the lights as I entered the bedroom. I heard the shower going, took my shirt off and got into bed. Soon after I had done that, the door to the bathroom opened and there stood Sakura, in a towel. I shut my eyes tight, blocking thoughts and images from my mind. I heard her footsteps, drawers being opened and closed, then more footsteps.

"You can change in here, I won't look" I said, then bite my tongue.

I heard her stop and then walk back the way she came. I heard the towel hit the ground and attempted to squeeze my eyes even tighter. Then there was more shuffling of fett and the lights were turned off. The blankets were pulled back and the bed shifted as she got in. I opened my eyes, to see her back to me. Weighing my options, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her cold body to mine. I burrowed my face in her hair and neck.

"Sasuke?" I heard her say.

"Hn?" I said.

"Who's Karin?" She whispered.

I instantly tightened my grip on her and growled softly.

*This could be my chance to warn her….*

"Nobody" I said, before I could put words together to warn her.

She seemed to take the answer and snuggled closer to me.

I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I have started chapter 16 and as long as I don't lose my notebook we can expect to see that out in the next couple of days, I promise. Alright well that's all for now. J


	16. Bitch Please

Well I've had this one typed up for a while...but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it...but here it is now...

Chapter 16 – B*! Please -

-Sakura-

I awoke to a soft beating in my ear, like a small drum. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun pouring through the window. I didn't feel the cold satin pillow case against my face, but something rather warm and smooth…felt kinda like skin.

**Wait Skin?**

I tensed and sat up, quickly. An arm tightened around my waist, and I looked down to see Sasuke laying underneath me, eyes half open, his hair a mess over his eyes, his arm above his head, sun shining on his amazingly fit body, with those abs of steel….

* Oh My God! He's So Sexy! *

"Sorry!" I mumbled, reluctantly taking my eyes off him, and scrambling out of bed.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

_**Soo Cute!**_

**Shut Up!**

_**You know you want him!**_

**Go away! I can't think like this!**

_**Ugh fine**_

"For laying on you" I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow and I could have sworn I saw a smirk.

"It's fine" he said and I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yea" he said, before getting up and going into the bathroom.

**Me laying on him is ok?**

I took this couple of minutes to quick change. I put on a black tank top with the Haruno symbol on the front and back, black shorts, with a white skirt over top. I exited the room, just as I heard the bathroom door open, and went downstairs to make breakfast. I was halfway through making breakfast when he came down the stairs. He leaned on the counter and watched me, making me super nervous and embarrassed.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well maybe, but right now I'm just waiting for breakfast to be ready" he said, a small grin adorning his features.

I blushed and turned back to making breakfast.

"It'll be done soon, ok?" I said after a little bit.

I heard him push off the counter and walk out of the room. I sighed and quickly finished, bringing two plates out to the dinning room. I set them on the table, and saw Sasuke inspecting the glass door.

"You did this?" he asked.

"Yea but I had help" I said, walking over to him.

"This team of yours…" he started, "Will I get to meet them?"

Ryota flashed through my mind.

"Uh…maybe some day" I said, "No come sit and eat before it gets cold".

I went over to my plate and sat down. Sasuke sat down across from me, and we ate in silence.

"You know," he said after a few minutes, "You don't have to make food all the time".

"I know but I like cooking" I said, not looking up from my plate.

We ate in quiet again. When I finished my plate, I picked it up and started towards the kitchen.

"Just bring your plate when your done" I said.

When I started cleaning the dishes, I noticed his presence behind me. I turned around to take his plate but he pulled it away from me.

"I'll do them" he said, defiantly.

I sighed and moved out of his way and made my way upstairs. I glanced at the clock, to see it read 8:45, I quickly grabbed my weapons pouch and head band and headed back downstairs. Sasuke was just coming out of the kitchen. He looked up at me as I tied my head band around my waist.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yea training with my team" I said, tying my weapon pouch around my thigh.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Becareful" he said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"They are only 13 years old, how much trouble could they be?" I asked.

But he just looked at me, with those cold, emotionless eyes and I sighed.

"Fine I'll be careful" I said, and turned to put my shoes on.

"Are you doing anything today?" I asked, as I put my shoes on.

"Going to see the Hokage" he said.

"Hm alright, well I'll see you after that" I said and walked out the door.

Once outside I sprinted to the training fields. Nobody was there…

"Phew, I made it" I sad, relieved.

"Bout time you got here" Isao said.

I looked up into the tree I was standing under, to see all three of them perched on different limbs.

"Yea, well" I said scratching the back of my head, giving them a big smile, "I got lost on the road of life" That was the first thing that popped into my head.

**Geez I learned Kakashi's excuses too…** -Sweatdrop-

"LIAR!' They yelled.

"Ugh fine, get down here, so we can start training" I said.

"ALRIGHT! Training!" Isao yelled, jumping down from the tree, the other two followed.

"Kay Team!" I said turning to face them.

They stopped walking and looked at me, I pulled two bells out of my weapons pouch.

"You must get these bells from me before noon, who ever doesn't will fail."

(A/N: Doesn't this all sound familiar? Lol)

"What?" Isao yelled.

"But there is only two" Chika exclaimed.

"Go!" I said and backed away as Ryota and Chika jumped into the trees.

I steadied myself as Isao jumped at me, swinging his leg at my head. I grabbed his ankle and flung him at the oncoming Chika and they crashed to the ground. I barely missed Ryota's fist. He stumbled then turned to face me. We locked in hand to hand combat, punch here, kick there. I managed to punch him in the stomach, sending him flying across the field. I raised my chakra filled fist getting ready to run at him when I felt a chakra presence, that didn't belong to anyone on my team, and it was headed for Ryota.

"Ryota!" I yelled and he froze, aware of the huge chakra headed for him. I ran towards him, but I wasn't going to make it. I pumped chakra into my feet, and jumped. I grabbed him, just as the ground exploded under him. Everything seemed to slow down. The bells rang loudly in my ears, Ryota gripped my shirt tightly. I felt cold metal slid past my stomach, tearing my shirt and slicing my side. We rolled out of the way, as I held Ryota under my arm. I knelt on my knees, I grabbed my side as warm liquid oozed out.

"Oh my god" Ryota yelled.

"Shhh" I tried to calm him down, "I'll be fine."

My hand glowed green, but the wound wouldn't heal. My eye sight blurred for a second, and I was kinda dizzy.

*Shit, what is going on?*

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the great apprentice of the 4th Hokage" A sneer rose from the dust.

Chika and Isao ran over to us.

"Sakura – sensei" Chika shrieked, tears forming.

"Don't worry about it" I hissed under my breath.

"What? I don't get a hello?" The person sneered again.

The dust had settles and I saw a red haired girl in extremely short shorts, and a low cut shirt. I narrowed my eyes.

"I can't believe they have someone as good as you, babysitting brats" she laughed, "Unless the stories aren't true."

"My sensei is a great person!" Isao yelled standing in front of me, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Oh really?" She said in mock curiousity.

She threw another kunai, directly at Isao.

"Isao!" Chika screamed.

I moved faster and caught it inches from Isao's face. The tip was laced in purple liquid.

*Poison….figures*

I threw it at the ground.

"Go!" I snapped, stepping in front of Isao.

I could not protect them, if this bitch was using poison, especially since my body is already effected by it.

"We are not leaving you!" Ryota started to argue.

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering, now go!" I glared at him.

They stood together, hesitant, but then ran off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

*Smart kids…Now let's see if I can do anything about this bitch, before I can't feel my body*

"Are you challenging me?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Very good" I growled, "Maybe your not as dumb as you look" And I moved, fast.

-Sasuke-

I was talking with Tsunade when these three kids barge in screaming, one was even crying.

"Hokage - sama!" They yelled in unison.

"What is it kids?" I saw her tense slightly.

"it's…well, there's….or…there was…" They couldn't make an understandable sentence.

"KIDS!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"Sakura - sensei was training us and suddenly the ground broke underneath Ryota, and she jumped to get him, and got cut by a kunai, and then the girl that attacked us threw a poisoned kunai at me, but Sakura caught it and made us leave" the red haired boy exclaimed.

I tensed up ready to spring into action.

"What did this girl look like?" Tsunade asked.

"She had red hair, ridiculously short shorts and a really low cut shirt" The blonde that had been crying, finally spoke up.

That was all I needed to hear, and I was out the door.

"Sasuke!" I heard Tsunade yell after be, but I could not stop.

I ran with all my might to the training field. I heard the clash of metal and a few yells.

As I entered the field, I saw Sakura throw Karin into a tree. The entire field was nearly destroyed. Trees weren broken and giant craters litered the ground. Karin was badly beaten up and Sakura had a few scrathes, a bad gash on her cheek, and a huge wound on her side that was bleeding severly. She took one look at me and I could tell in her eyes that something was very wrong. Karin started to get back up.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! You've come to save me, your loving fiance!" Karin's words stung my ears.

I ignored her and started to make my way towards Sakura, who's bright green eyes, tinted with anger and fear, never left mine.

Karin sprang forward, and I hesitated in my steps. Sakura, easily tossing her aside, focused her eyes on the ground.

"Sakura?" I asked, softly, and she flinched.

I stopped a few yards away from her.

"Sakura, look at me" I pleaded, the sound of my voice, shocking me.

"Liar!" She hissed, and I flinched inwardly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously.

"You lied to her Sasuke - kun, how could you even start to love someone like her, when you already love me" Karin sneered from her spot below a tree.

"Shut Up!" I yelled.

Two Anbu dropped down and grabbed her.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She shrieked.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" I heard Tsunade's voice.

Sakura turned and ran into the forest. I had no choice but to follow her, figure out exactly what was going on.

I kept her in my sight as I began to gain on her. She was tiring out. She soon stopped in a small clearing, just outside of town. She kept her back to me, but she knew I was there. Her fists were tight at her side.

"Why Sasuke?" She whispered.

I walked up behind her. She turned and started hitting me on the chest, and not lightly either.

"Why Sasuke, why would you come back, just to tear me apart again with lies!" She yelled.

I caught her fists, and she stole a glance at me. I caught her eyes, and she quickly shut them.

"Sakura look at me" I commanded.

Tears rand down her cheeks, but she did not open them.

"Sakura, Please!" All authority left my voice, and it came out as a squeak, but I didn't care.

Slowly they opened, bright emerald, burning with tears.

"Sakura, I did not come back to tear you apart, I came back to marry you, to start a family with you, even…" I stumbled over words, not really wanting to explain more then I already had.

She blinked at me, I let go of her wrists, and they came to rest on my chest.

*She makes me say so much*

"So she really told me lies" She asked after awhile.

"Yes" I nodded, "She's an ex-teammate who, unlike you, didn't grow up."

There was a glimmer in her eyes again, a small smile adorning her tear streaked face. She was so cute, that I felt myself being drawn towards her.

-Sakura-

He was leaning towards me. Oh my god! My face heated up, and I thought I was going to burst. His lips were only inches from mine. Is this for real?

I heard rustling of bushes and giggling. We pulled away from each other, and looked down upon the faces of my team. Isao and Chika had huge smiles on their faces and Ryota stood farther behind, face red, but glaring at the ground.

*I'm gonna kill them*

A blush spread from one cheek to the other and I looked over at Sasuke. He had his hands stuffed in his pocket, red face, and a pout adorning his lips. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"We came to see if you were ok" Isao said, gesturing to my bruises and scratches.

"But we can see your completely fine, so we'll be going back" Chika said, grabbing Isao's collar and hauling him away with Ryota trialing after them.

Sasuke and I stood their in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to go back?" We asked in unison, as we looked at each other.

As I looked into his eyes, I realized the cold Sasuke was back. The warmth that had edged into his eyes before was gone. I sighed and nodded towards the way my team disappeard to. He gave a slight nod of his head. I went to take a step and everything went black.

-Sasuke-

*Damn, I almost let my emotions get the better of me*

I watched as Sakura talked to the brats, before they left. We stood there in silence, I had no idea what to say. So I recollected myself and looked at her.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked at the same time she did.

She looked up at me and though she showed no physical evidence, her eyes knew I had slipped up and wasn't planning on going anywhere with it. She nodded in the way the brats went in, and I nodded back. She took a step, and fell. I quickly moved and caught her, resting her on my knee, as I crouched down.

*Damn, what the hell just happened*

~Sakura got cut with a kunai…..and then the girl through a poisoned kunai at me~

*Poison! Shit!*

I picked her up and ran back to the village. Tsunade was just getting ready to leave.

"Tsunade! Sakura has been poisoned!" I yelled.

She stopped in her tracks and faced me.

"Come lay her down" she said urgently, trying not to let worry enter her voice.

I watched as she ripped more of Sakura's shirt and her hand glowed green as she placed it on the wound.

"Dammit Sakura!" She hissed under her breath.

Sakura's skin had turned to an ashy color, and my heart started beating more and more rapidly.

"She tried to heal herself with the poison in her, stupid girl!" Tsunade yelled.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tsunade got all the poison out, and Sakura's color returned to normal. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up fast.

"What happened?" She asked.

BAM!

"Owwwww!" Sakura cried out rubbing the back of her head.

"You of all people should know better then to try and heal a wound with poison in it" Tsunade lectured.

"I'm sorry, sensei" Sakura mumbled.

"Damn straight!" Tsunade mumbled before getting up and turning to leave with Shizune and Anbu.

Sakura looked at me.

"I'm kinda getting tired of being the Damsel in distress" She muttered, and it took all I had not to laugh.

* * *

Alright, the ending was kinda rushed, because I wanted to get it out…so yea sorry if you don't like it…..


End file.
